


I trust you

by stupidnephlim



Series: We are one [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Building trust, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Malec Soulmate AU, Really fluffy, Romance, Telepathy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. At a certain age you start to see your soulmates eyes in your dreams.





	1. You can't be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I trust you (Übersetzung)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159709) by [MalecsPassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsPassion/pseuds/MalecsPassion)



Alec was six years old when he first became aware of the whole soulmate thing, he had read about it in a book he was reading and didn't understand at first, so he asked his mother. "Mommy, what's a soulmate?" Asked a toddler Alec. Maryse smiled at her son, and held him in her lap. "A soulmate is your other half, someone who you will learn to love, some one who will make you feel special and complete." Alec was in awe at how his mother sounded. "When will I find my soulmate?" Alec asked, curiously.  
"Not for a long time. This isn't something you should be thinking about now. Come on... go tidy your room, and pick up all your toys." Maryse ushered Alec out of the room. Alec soon forgot about his soulmate.

Two years later, Alec started to see golden eyes in his dreams. The eyes always seemed full of warmth and love, Alec felt like he could trust them. The eyes were always shining with laughter, or amusement and it made Alec giddy. He never saw the rest of the face but somehow just looking into those eyes, made him feel at peace.

Alec dreamt of those eyes ever since he was eight years old. They always appeared in his dreams especially when he had had a bad day. They would calm him down, telling him that it was okay, comforting him. At first he thought it was just his brain making things up, but when Alec turned eleven he learnt about the 'soulmate process' in school and everything made sense. It was kind of like having 'the puberty talk' but more intimate. Alec learned that everyone had a soulmate.  
"You should start seeing your soulmates eyes, in your dreams. When this happens, your soulmate is trying to comfort you, with out knowing it." The teacher had told his class. At the age of eleven he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. 

 **Present time**  
Alec was having a bad day. He was carrying a half finished canvas, as he walked home from the university. He hated having to carry his work around the city, but whilst he was working at the uni, his professor had an emergency to get to, so they all had to go home. Alec was an art student, he loved painting, it was how he expressed his feelings. He had tried to keep a diary, when he was younger, but he was always afraid some one would find it and read his inner most private thoughts, so he started to draw and paint his feelings onto paper. That way only he could understand the meaning behind his art and yet express his emotions in some way.

He walked into the lift, and pressed the button, that would take him to his floor. The lift ride was cut short, as it stopped on the second floor, to let a man in. The man had a unique sense of style. He had black tight jeans, and a purple button up shirt, with a sparkly, purple jacket. His hair was spiked and dip dyed in purple streaks, matching his outfit. The sparkly man was wearing sunglasses, and by the looks of it he was also wearing makeup. He walked into the lift, gracefully and stood beside Alec, staring at his phone.

Alec didn't know why but he started to feel, very warm, all of a sudden. He couldn't wait until he was home, and in a relaxing bath, and watching the latest episode of How to get away with murder, he was dying to know what happened. His twitter and Instagram was full of spoilers, so he had to avoid the social media websites at all costs. At times like these he really hated living right at the top of the building. "It's awfully hot in here." The sparkly man commented, out of nowhere, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. It took Alec an embarrassingly long time to realise the man was talking to him. Which made sense since there wasn't anyone else in the lift, except them. "Err... yeah. It is." Alec replied. Alec didn't know why this man was talking to him, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Alec wasn't big on talking to strangers, he had a very small circle of friends, people who he trusted with his life. 

The man turned and looked at Alec. "You paint?" He asked. Alec nodded and sneaked a peak at the man, who was eyeing the half finished painting. Alec had painted a black and white image, where a young boy stood looking at the other kids playing around him. The boy was wearing a lost look. That's exactly how Alec felt. He felt lost. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he was missing something.  
"You know most artists, reflect their emotions into their work... So are you feeling lost?" The sparkly stranger asked, surprising Alec. No one had ever figured out what the meaning behind his paintings was. Alec stared at the sparkly man, who was still busy looking at the painting. When Alec didn't reply, the man started to speak. "I'm sorry, that was ru-" he stopped suddenly, when he looked Alec in the eye, for the first time. His mouth hung open. "No you can't be." He whispered more to himself, than Alec. Alec had a strange urge to take the man's sunglasses off and see his eyes, but he cut himself off, since that would be beyond weird.

Alec was about to ask what the man was talking about, when the lift door opened with a ping, making them both flinch. Some one was waiting outside the doors. "Come on! Magnus, we are late!" The woman shouted at the sparkly man, who was still staring at Alec. Alec found this all very strange and slightly creepy, so he stepped forward to get out of the lift. Alec walked down the hall to his flat whilst feeling eyes on him but he decided to think nothing of it. _He was probably drunk or high_ , Alec thought to himself as he let himself in to his flat and placed his keys on the coffee table, in the living room. He then proceeded to do the things he was practically drooling about on the lift.


	2. Gold met Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings?

It had been a week since Magnus bumped into his possible soulmate. A week, where questions were running around his brain, this led Magnus to the point where he wasn’t even sure anymore if the handsome stranger on the lift was his other half or not. If it wasn’t for the fact that Magnus was crazy busy, he would have gone to introduce himself. Magnus knew which building he lived in, just not the door number to his flat. Which couldn’t be hard to find. Right?

Magnus was in university, it was his last year before he could become a full time fashion designer. Magnus was happy with his life, all that was missing was finding his soulmate.

But on the plus side, one of his best friends, Clary had just moved into the same building as the tall dark and handsome stranger, so this meant that every time Magnus went to visit her, there would be a chance he might accidently bump in the mystery man.

“I’m telling you it was him!” Magnus said. He was sprawled on Clary’s sofa, whining about his possible soulmate for the tenth hundredth time that week. “Why didn’t you tell him? And more importantly, he should have recognised you, because of your eyes. Right?” Raphael, was sat next to him, combing his fingers through Clary’s hair, who was sat on the floor, in between his legs. “I was going to! But then _someone_ -“Magnus pointed his finger at Clary. “Interrupted me before I could.” Clary turned her head, and smiled sheepishly.

“Well, in my defence, we were running late for my first day at the university, and you were my only ride.” Clary answered. Clary had gotten accepted into Idris University of Art. She was beyond excited to use her art talents as a profession, Magnus couldn’t be more proud of his biscuit, following her dreams.

When Magnus was nine, he had moved to England, with his family, from Indonesia. But three years, after moving, his parents were killed in a car accident, leaving Magnus an orphan. Luke and Jocelyn, Clary’s parents, were really good friends with Magnus’s parents and after their death, Magnus moved in with Clary and her family. Through Clary, Magnus met Simon and a year later they all met Raphael, the boy who moved in next door. They all became good friends, and family to one another.

“How was I supposed to know that the person you were talking to, was _the one?_ Clary argued as she made speech mark expressions with her hands. Magnus just huffed, and rolled his eyes. “Are you sure that it was him?” Clary asked.

“Yes.” Magnus answered. He could recognise those deep blue eyes anywhere. Those blue eyes, helped him a lot. Ever since he turned 8 years old, he had started to see those eyes, staring back at him, in his dreams. When his parents died he had found it really hard to sleep but those blue eyes would comfort him and relax him. Magnus remembered the times where he would wake up panting, after having a bad dream, about his parents, those ocean blue eyes were there to soothe him back to sleep. They always seemed gentle, and caring, but fierce and protective. The eyes always made Magnus feel safe, and they made him believe that everything would be okay.

“Why don’t you go talk to him? I mean he does live in this building.” Simon spoke up, he was playing Call of duty, zombies, and Magnus thought he was too into the game to be listening, but apparently he was wrong. “If only it was that simple, Sherwin.” Magnus said, deliberately saying Simon’s name wrong, just to annoy him. Simon rolled his eyes. “Why?” Simon asked.

“Because, A: he didn’t see my eyes, because I was wearing sunglasses and, so he doesn’t know that I am his soulma- ” Magnus was interrupted before he could list all the things that made the situation complicated.

“Wait, why were you wearing sunglasses inside?” Raphael asked.

“Because, it was sunny outside, and I couldn’t be bothered taking them off, since we were going to head out again. It was a quick trip inside to get Clary.” Magnus answered. He didn’t tell his friends that he had spent longer wandering inside the building since he had gotten lost. For the simple reason that his friends would have laughed at him. He had taken the stairs first, leading him to the second floor before realising there was a lift. Clary’s flat was at the top of the building, so taking the lift was the better idea. Magnus was about to carry on speaking, when Clary’s phone buzzed with a text.

“Whose Alec Lightwood?” asked Raphael, reading over her shoulder.

“He is my art partner, we are supposed to meet up and discuss what we want our midterm project to be about. Also since I’m new, he is supposed to show me around.” Clary said as she typed back a reply. Hearing the name, made Magnus feel warm, all over his body, making Magnus confused. “So how is art school going?” Simon asked Clary. They all listened as Clary explained her days at her dream school.

 

 

Two weeks later, Magnus found himself on his way to pick up Clary, from Idris Uni. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, because of their school work. Clary was busy working on her art project and Magnus was busy working on his design ideas for the big showcase that was happening soon. This would determine if Magnus would become a professional fashion designer or not, so he was working his butt off. They both decided it was time to take a break and have a friend’s day out.

Magnus got out of his car, and waved Clary over. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and ran toward Magnus, crushing him with a hug. “Hey.” Magnus laughed and hugged her back. She was tiny but she was made out of fire. Magnus loved her, she was the little sister he never had. “Hey! Come on, let’s go!” Clary exclaimed, dragging Magnus towards his car. After getting in, they drove to the nearest coffee shop, and went to go find an empty booth.  “Alec says that Takis is one of the best.” Clary said, as they both sat down, looking at the menus. Once again, Magnus’s body warmed up all of a sudden, getting Magnus’s attention, why does the name ‘Alec’ have such an effect on him? He didn’t even know the guy. “Alec is the guy you’re working on your project with?” Magnus clarified, ignoring the way his heartbeat increased as he said the name for the first time. Clary nodded. “So, do you work well with him?” He asked.

“Yeah. We have similar ideas, and he is a really good guy.” Clary answered. “You will see for yourself.”

“What do you mean, biscuit?” Magnus asked.

“We are all going out, Alec and his sister and so is Simon.” Magnus smiled at Clary, they hadn’t had a night out in ages, and it would be fun to make new friends. “Okay.” Magnus agreed, and mentally started to plan his outfit for the evening.

***

When Alec met Clary, he instantly liked her. She was small, but her bubbly personality made up for her height. She reminded him of Isabelle. Their professor had assigned them to be art partners and Alec was glad they were paired up. He had seen her work and was impressed. They decided to meet up to talk about the art project and to get to know each other.

Alec was sitting at Takis, reading an old classic, _Animal farm,_ when Clary walked in. He waved her over and she smiled at him when she reached the table. “Hey!” she exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement. Alec smiled politely, “Hey.” He replied.

“So how are you finding life at the uni?” he asked, waving the waitress over.

“These past couple of weeks, have been great. I love the atmosphere of it, everyone is so professional.” She replied. They both looked up when the waitress came, “hey Alec, how are you?”

“Hey, Aline, I’m good, what about you?” He replied.

“I’m good but exhausted, finals are coming up and it’s just been hectic, lately.” She replied, then seemed to notice Clary, and raised her eyebrows at Alec. Alec noticed and made a move to introduce the pair. “Aline, this is Clary, she is my art partner and Clary this is Aline, my childhood friend.” Both girls said hi to one another, before Aline took their orders and walked away. “She seems nice.” Clary said as she watched Aline talk to another staff member. Alec smiled before answering. “Yeah, she is. We have known each other ever since we were in nappies.”

“Yeah I have friends like that. My friend Simon and I have known each other since we were toddlers and my friend Magnus has always been there for me.” Alec felt his heartbeat increase at the name, which confused him. “So have you been here before, or is this your first time coming to this place?” Alec asked. Clary shook her head, “No this is my first time,”

“Ever since my sister turned 10, and we happened to stumble upon this shop, we always come here. Then Aline got a job here and it became my regular hang out.” Alec explained.

“I can see why, you love it.” Clary said, looking around. “It’s got a nice vibe.”

After receiving their coffee, they talked some more, and Clary invited Alec, and Isabelle for dinner. Alec agreed, surprising himself.  

 

 

Alec had texted Isabelle, earlier that day, about going out and she agreed. Now they were both on their way to the restaurant, where they were supposed to meet clary and her friends. “What is Clary like?” Izzy asked, whilst Alec drove.

“She is really nice, you will like her.” Alec replied. “Why couldn’t Jace come?” They had arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. “He said he has work to do.” Jace was Alec’s best friend, who worked in the police force. They had known each other for so long that Jace was practically his brother.

Alec nodded, then spotted Clary waiting outside the restaurant. “Hey! You must be Isabelle.” She greeted.  Izzy nodded and extended her hand out for Clary to shake. After the quick introduction, they walked in side. “Simon won’t be joining us by the way.” Clary said, walking Alec and Izzy to their table. “Why?” Alec asked.

“He is busy revising for finals. But Magnus is coming.” They all sat down, and looked at the menu. Izzy and Clary made small talk as they complimented each other on makeup and clothing. They wanted to wait for Magnus, before ordering so the trio talked about anything and everything. Alec was in the middle of telling them about school, when _he_ walked in. Alec froze mid-sentence and his eyes crossed paths with _his._ Alec could recognise those eyes anywhere. Those eyes had comforted him when he was younger when he used to cry himself to sleep, for being bullied as a child. Gold met blue, and time slowed down as they just stared at each other.

Clary and Izzy followed Alec’s gaze and Clary broke Alec out of his trance by shouting for Magnus to come sit down.  It seemed to break the trance Magnus was in too, as he slowly walked towards them. Alec’s heartbeat quickened, with every step Magnus took. As Magnus walked closer, Alec realised that he had already seen him… somewhere.

The lift! Alec had _talked_ to the man before. No wonder he seemed familiar. “Alec, Izzy, this is Magnus. Magnus this Alec and Izzy lightwood.” Clary introduced. “Hi!” Izzy said, not noticing the way Alec and Magnus were staring at each other.

“Hey.” Magnus whispered, still staring at Alec, with wide eyes. Alec swallowed, his heart was beating really fast, Alec was afraid that it would jump out of his ribcage. “Hi.” Alec replied.

Alec couldn’t believe this. Alec Lightwood. Had. Found. His. _Soulmate_.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. first step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries!

The two men stared at each other, both of them taking the other in. Alec felt a sudden urge to hug the sparkly man. The urge was as if they were magnets who were drawn to the other. Alec slowly walked up to his soulmate and stopped right in front of Magnus. "It's... It's really you?" Alec whispered, not quiet believing. Magnus's eyes watered, and he nodded whilst smiling widely. "Y...Yes." Magnus replied, and Alec couldn't help himself anymore, he closed the gap between them and buried his nose in the crook of Magnus's neck, inhaling his soulmates scent. Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, holding him tightly. "I've finally find you." Alec whispered into Magnus's neck and felt Magnus nodding. They stayed there, just holding each other, feeling whole again. Alec felt lighter, happier and he realised, the reason he felt lost all these years, was because he had been living without his other half, his home.

Eventually, they slowly pulled apart, and turned to face Clary and Izzy, who both wore proud grins. Izzy looked like she had been crying, she stepped forward and embraced both Magnus and Alec, in a hug. Izzy turned her head to the side, so only Magnus could hear what she was about to say. "Take care of him." She whispered. Magnus moved his head, so he could look Izzy in the eyes, and he nodded. After Izzy, Clary hugged both men too, and they all sat down at the dinner table, and looked at their menu's. Both Alec and Magnus sat together. With Izzy and Clary opposite them. "You were right!" Clary exclaimed, referring to Magnus rambling on about his soulmate all week. "Right about what?" Alec asked, and Magnus felt like his heart was bursting. ' _His voice is so angelic_.' Magnus thought, with a dopey smile on his face. "Since the day, you two talked on the lift, he hasn't stopped talking about you." Clary told Alec, who blushed and looked down at the menu. "Wait. You have talked to him before? And you haven't told me?" Izzy asked, eyes wide. Alec looked up from his menu.  
"When I talked to him, I didn't know that he was my soulmate. He had sunglasses on, so I didn't see his eyes." Izzy nodded at Alec's answer. "Why did you have sunglasses on inside?" Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, who had been too busy staring at Alec. But when he realised that all the attention was him, he forced himself to snap out of it. "Oh erm... I couldn't be bothered taking them off, since I was only inside the building for a short while."  
"So basically your laziness led us to not meet, when we were supposed to." Alec teased, as he smirked and crossed his arms, making his biceps stand out. Magnus almost fainted at the sight. "Shut up." Magnus murmured, with out any heat behind his words. Alec turned to look Magnus in the eyes, and Magnus found himself staring back. They were simply gazing into each others eyes, ignoring the world around them, in there own little bubble.

"I think it's best we probably leave them alone." Izzy whispered into Clary's ear. Who had just snapped a picture of the couple. "Yeah! They need time to get to know each other." Clary agreed. The soulmate bond was a unique and special gift. It didn't guarantee that you would fall in love with your soulmate, but it was pretty close. When one first found their soulmate, they felt a very strong attraction to them, it almost felt like love, because the souls were recognising the other's. The falling in love with your soulmate was a long and slow process for some, but for others, it was hard and fast.

Quietly Izzy and Clary got up from the table, and walked out of the restaurant. The two boys didn't even notice their departure, being too caught up in the others presence. They were both interrupted however, by the waiter. Alec blinked and looked up at the waiter. After ordering, Alec realised his sister and Clary were missing. "Where's Izzy and Clary?" Alec asked Magnus, who just shrugged in response.  
Alec took out his phone, to text his sister, but he was greeted with a message from Izzy.  
' _ **You guys need time alone together. So we decided to leave. Have fun!... Use protection!**_ ' Alec blushed furiously, as he read the last part of the text. Magnus who had been reading over Alec's shoulder, just smirked. "Your sister is very thoughtful." Alec could only nod.

They both moved to a booth for two people, since it was more private. "So your a painter." Magnus stated, waving his hand about for Alec to continue. "Yeah... I have been painting ever since I was kid... I love doing it professionally." Alec's teachers thought his painting were exceptional, so his painting would get auctioned at the school showcase, at the end of each term. "What about you?" Asked Alec, admiring his soulmate's beautiful eyes. Magnus smiled at him, before replying. "I am on my way to becoming a fashion designer." Magnus's eyes beamed as he answered, and Alec could tell he loved it. Alec couldn't help but notice how beautiful Magnus looked when he smiled.  
They spent the rest of the evening, getting to know each other. They learnt about each other's likes and dislikes. Alec told Magnus about his family, and how close he was with his siblings. And in return Magnus told Alec about Clary and Simon and Raphael. But when Alec asked Magnus about his parents, Magnus just brushed it off and changed the topic. Alec didn't mind though, after all they had just met and soulmate or not, Alec had to earn Magnus's trust and vice versa.

After their meal, they decided to take a walk through the empty streets of London. They both walked with their fingers interlaced, and arms swinging between them. There conversation had come to a comfortable silence, as they walked and enjoyed the others company. "When was the first time?" Magnus asked, breaking the silence. Alec looked at Magnus with a confused expression. "When was the first time you saw my eyes?" Magnus clarified. Alec's expression changed from confusion to understanding, "I was 8 when I first saw them." They both had arrived at a deserted park, where they sat on the bench, their fingers still interlaced. "I remember my mum wouldn't let me get a toy that I wanted, and I was really angry at her." Alec chuckled at remembering his childish behaviour. "I went to my room, and planned on crying myself to sleep. But when I closed my eyes, with tears running down my face... I saw them." Alec stopped and looked into Magnus's eyes. "They were the most beautiful golden eyes, I had ever seen. And I was amazed at their beauty that I forgot all about my toy, or why I was crying. I remember your eyes made me feel safe and protected." They had both been moving closer towards each other, with out realising it, until Alec felt Magnus's breath on his lips. "Alec." Whispered Magnus.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me." And Alec didn't need telling twice, he closed the gap between them and seized Magnus bottom lip in between his own. The kiss made them feel like they were whole again, and they both released a sigh of relief into each other's mouths. Magnus broke the kiss, to breathe and rested his forehead on Alec's. "Do you feel that?" He asked Alec, who had his eyes closed. Alec opened his eyes, and nodded. They felt closer, than they did before. Their kiss was the first step to making their soulmate bond complete. Now they could feel the others presence. They could feel the others soul.  
They both leaned in again, and tasted the others lips, because they just couldn't get enough. "I'm so glad I found you," Alec whispered. And Magnus heart thudded really fast, in a the good way. Magnus kissed Alec, with force in reply, showing all his feelings through their connected lips.


	4. Only for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROMANTIC FLUFF

It was getting late, and the couple started to shiver because of the temperature getting cooler, so they decided to get themselves home. They walked back to the restaurant, where Alec’s car was parked and got in. On the way to Magnus’s flat, they talked about anything and everything and soon they had arrived at Magnus’s flat. Magnus was about to get out when he remembered something and sat back inside the car. “We didn't exchange numbers.” He said, to which Alec mentally face palmed himself, at his forgetfulness. “Oh yeah.” Alec said, and took his phone out, and handed it over to Magnus. Magnus did the same and soon they had the others phone number. “I had fun tonight.” Magnus whispered. “Me too.” Alec whispered back. They had no idea why they were whispering, but whispering seemed appropriate, as it kept them in their little bubble. Magnus leaned forward and gently placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. “I have always thought you had the most rare, and beautiful eyes.” Alec blushed at Magnus’s words, but smiled nonetheless. “Alec. Can I kiss you?” He asked.

And Alec’s heart did tiny summersaults, at Magus’s question, because of the fact that Magnus was asking for Alec’s consent for something as small and intimate as a kiss. Alec nodded and Magnus smiled, before capturing Alec’s lips in between his own. Their kiss was slow, and sweet, as they slowly opened up to each other, and when their tongues made contact for the first time, they both shivered in unison. Alec broke the kiss, gasping for air, and met eyes with Magnus’s golden irises, which were swirling with emotion. “Goodnight Alec.” Magnus said, and kiss Alec on the nose, making Alec scrunch it up, adorably. “Goodnight Magnus.” Alec replied. Magnus got out of the car and blew Alec a kiss, which Alec pretended to catch, making them both laugh at their immaturity. After checking Magnus was safely inside the building, he started the car and drove to his own flat.

  
Alec was just getting into bed, when his phone beeped, telling him he had a message. He reached for his phone, which was on his side table and unlocked the device. It was a message from Magnus, which made Alec smile.

  
**_Hope you got home safely, and haven't got kidnapped ;) Goodnight Alec x –MB_ **

  
Alec laughed out loud, and quickly sent a reply to his soulmate, who seemed to have an overactive imagination.

  
_**I have not been kidnapped, and I am safely tucked into bed. Goodnight Magnus xx –AL** _

  
His phone beeped once again.

_**  
In bed you say?... are you shirtless? –MB** _

_**  
Yes… why? –AL** _

_**  
I don't seem to believe you… you should snap a picture and send it to me. –MB** _

  
Alec smirked at his shameless soulmate. He quickly took a picture of himself and sent it. Normally he would feel uncomfortable about doing this sort of thing, but with Magnus, he had never felt more safer.

  
_**Okay. Wow. Yeh… I believe you. Wow! –MB** _

_**  
Alec smiled, at how flustered Magnus seemed, even through text.** _

_**  
Did I break you? –AL** _

_**  
What makes you say that? –MB** _

_**  
Well… you seemed flustered. –AL** _

_**  
You are beautiful. But not THAT beautiful, to make the magnificent Magnus Bane become flustered. –MB** _

_**  
Wow! Cocky much? –AL** _

_**  
Only for you. x –MB** _

  
Alec chuckled at Magnus's cheesy comeback.

  
_**Goodnight Magnus –AL** _

_**  
Goodnight Alec x. –MB** _

  
He placed his phone on the side table and fell asleep almost immediately.  
***  
Alec was harshly awoken, by the sound of ringing. His phone shrilled loudly, and Alec reached over to grab it. “Hello?” His voice was heavy from sleep, and his sleepy mind didn't bother checking who his caller was. “You found your soulmate??!!” The voice shrieked into Alec’s ear.  
“Good morning to you too, Jace.” Alec deadpanned. He looked at the clock, and saw the clock read 8:00. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Alec mentally cursed.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever. How could you not tell me that you found your soulmate?” Jace yelled into the phone. Alec just rolled his eyes, and sat up in bed. “I'm guessing Izzy told you.” Alec said.  
“Yes! Because you didn't bother to.” Jace replied.  
“I met him last night, and I was going to tell you in the morning, but Izzy beat me to it.” Alec explained.  
“Okay, fair enough… Come over to Takis, and then you can tell me and Izzy all about it.” Jace said, sounding calmer.  
Alec mentally groaned. He had an hour before he had to get up for his class, but thanks to Jace, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he got out of bed and started to get ready for his outing with his siblings. But before getting into the shower, he quickly sent Magnus a text.

  
_**Good morning. –AL** _

  
Magnus was probably asleep, since it was way too early, so Alec didn't expect a reply straight away. After stepping out of the shower, and getting dressed he saw his phone beep. He reached for it, and saw it was a message from Magnus.

  
_**Yes… it is a good morning indeed. –MB**_

Alec chuckled at Magnus’s flirting.  
_**Don't you have an off button to switch off the flirting? –AL**_

_**  
Now where would the fun be in that? ;) –MB** _

_**  
True –AL** _

_**  
What are you doing today? –AL** _

_**  
Nothing much. –MB** _

_**  
Good. Because I'm going to take you out for our second date. –AL** _

_**  
What have you got in mind? –MB** _

_**  
It's a surprise! I will pick you up at 6:00 –AL** _

_**  
Hmm. Will I like this surprise? –MB** _

_**  
I hope so. –AL** _

_**  
Okay. Cant wait! –MB** _

_**  
Me too! –AL** _

  
Alec put his phone into his jeans back pocket and went into the kitchen. He made himself coffee, and set out for Takis, to meet Jace and Isabelle for breakfast. It was a beautiful day, so he walked to Takis. When he arrived he looked around and couldn't see Jace or Isabelle anywhere. _Perfect. Trust to Jace to wake him up early. Then be late himself_. He sat down and took his phone out.  
_**Where are you? –AL**_

_**  
We are on our way. –JL** _

  
Alec rolled his eyes, and looked out of the window, replaying yesterday's events in his mind. As he did so, his lips curved into a dopey smile. Magnus had been amazing, he was so kind and gentle and warm. Alec felt like the luckiest man in the world. “Hey Alec. You look like your in a good mood..” Aline said, interrupting Alec’s thoughts. Alec turned to look at Aline, “hey Aline, and yeah, I am.” Aline waved her hand, for Alec to elaborate and when Alec was about to carry on, Jace’s voice caught their attention. “Alec!” Jace and Izzy walked towards Aline and Alec, both wearing huge grins on their face. Jace came and pulled Alec up, and embraced him in a big bear hug. Both men chuckled and patted the others shoulder affectionately. “Okay, so what's going on?” Aline asked, wearing an confused expression.

  
“Alec has found his soulmate!” Izzy practically screamed, jumping up and down from excitement. Anyone would think she was the one to find her soulmate, but anyone who knew her would know that her excitement was all because of how much she cared for her brother. Aline’s face changed from confusion to a happy shit-eating grin. “Alec! Oh my god! Congratulations!” Aline exclaimed and hugged Alec with force, making Alec stumbled back. “Thank you.” Alec replied, feeling a little overwhelmed, by all the attention.

  
After the hugs and their congratulations, they all sat down, including Aline who decided to take her break from being a waitress, a little early. “So, Alec. Start from the beginning.” Aline said and Alec nodded. He launched into the story of how he talked to Magnus on the lift but didn't know it was him and then meeting him properly in the restaurant. He told them about their date, but left all the intimate parts out, since those parts were something special just between the two of them. After Alec finished, his friends all had proud smiles on their faces. “How does it feel, being the first of the Lightwood children to find their soulmate?” Jace asked, gripping Alec’s shoulder. Jace was right, Alec was the first of the Lightwood children to find their soulmate, Isabelle and Jace hadn't found their soulmate yet, and Max was still too young. Alec felt a jolt of happiness mixed with wonder. ‘How did I manage to find my soulmate first?’ Alec wondered, since he had always been the Lightwood sibling who didn't go out much, or didn't talk to new people. So it would have made sense if Izzy or Jace had found their soulmate first. ‘Oh well. Fate works in mysterious ways.’ Alec concluded.

  
“It feels great.” Alec responded, drinking his coffee.  
“So… Have you two had sex yet?” Jace asked, innocently. Alec choked on his drink, and started to cough, his face turning red.  
“Jace! They have only just met.” Izzy scolded. “And besides, you know what happens after soulmates they have sex.” Sexual intercourse was the final step for the soulmate bond to be complete. Completing the last step, allowed both people in the relationship to have access to the others thoughts and memories. It also gave you access to talk to your soulmate telepathically.

  
After Alec recovered from his coughing spasm, and tried to look a little less red he tried to answer his brother's question. “No Jace. You know that that stage is only when you trust your soulmate completely. And I have just met Magnus, like Izzy said.” There was a reason why, the sex step was the last step in order for the soulmate bond to complete. Both sides had to completely trust the other, to let them inside their head. Letting someone inside your head wasn't a small thing, it only happened when you earned your soulmate’s trust and vice versa. “Yeah I know, brother. I was just teasing.” Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head.

  
“So when are you going to see him again?” Aline asked, and immediately Alec face changed into a dopey smile, thinking about seeing Magnus again. “Tonight.” He answered. Izzy and Aline started to giggle at Alec’s behaviour. “What?” Alec asked, confused.  
“You are so smitten, big brother.” Izzy said, her smile showing through her eyes, as well as her lips.  
“I am not!” Alec denied, folding his arms in an immature manner. Izzy and Aline just raised their right eyebrow up, in perfect unison, creeping Alec out. “Okay fine, maybe I am.”  
“It's not fair! When will I find mine?” Jace whined, sounding like a child who had just dropped his ice cream. Alec patted Jace’s shoulder, sympathetically. “All in good time.” Alec replied.  
***  
Whilst Alec was being interrogated by his siblings, Magnus was also telling his friends about his soulmate. He had texted Clary, Raphael and Simon to come over, Clary must have told them about last night because when they came in he was ambushed with hugs from Simon and Clary and a bright smile from Raphael, who didn't do hugs. “How was last night then?” Clary asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

  
“A-mazing!” Magnus sighed, dropping back onto his sofa, dramatically. Clary giggled. “I'm so happy for you Magnus. You deserve some one like Alec. I've only known him for a short time, but from the beginning I could tell that he is a good guy.” Clary said.  
“Thank you biscuit.” Magnus said, looking Clary in the eyes showing his gratitude. “So how does he look like?” Simon asked, starting to regret not going with Clary yesterday to dinner. Magnus seemed to be in his own dream world, so Clary answered for him. “Tall, dark and handsome.”

  
“With blue eyes. My favourite combination.” Magnus added, practically drooling, as he did. “Dios! Now we will have to listen to him talk about his soulmate all the time.” Raphael exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed but the hint of a smile on his lips gave it away.  
Magnus hanged out with his friends, till it was time for him to get ready for his date with Alec, so he shooed them out.

After his friends left, he went into his room, and picked out his clothes for the evening. He was going to wear blue skinny jeans with a maroon shirt with gold patterns on it. After showering, he changed into his clothes and started on his make up. He carefully applied his make up, and put on his necklaces. Then walked to the living room to get a drink of water. His phone beeped with a message, Magnus took the phone from his pocket and saw it was a message from Alec.

  
_**What is your flat number? –AL** _

_**  
17 –MB** _

  
He heard the buzzer ringing, so he ran to the machine and buzzed Alec in. Magnus could sense that Alec was in the building, and felt a rush of fondness for the other man. Soon there was a knock on the door, and when Magnus opened the door, he was dumbfounded. Alec looked absolutely beautiful. He was wearing black jeans, with a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket. ‘Simple. But beautiful.’ Magnus thought. “Hey you.” Magnus said, wearing a shy smile. “Hey.” Alec replied. Magnus let him in and went to get his own jacket.  
Alec looked around Magnus’s home, and smiled to himself. Magnus’s flat, was very Magnus. Alec felt something rubbing along his leg, so he looked down and saw a little grey tabby cat. Alec picked the cat up and stroked under its belly, making the cat purr. “That's Chairman Meow.” Magnus said, who had found his jacket and was watching Alec bond with his cat, trying to stop himself from cooing out loud at the sight. Alec chuckled at the name, “hey Chairman.” Alec greeted. And the cat meowed back in greeting. “He likes you. Magnus said, walking closer to Alec and the cat. “Well, of course he does. I am a very likeable person.” Alec said, smugly. Magnus snorted.  
“Now who is the cocky one?” Magnus asked, and Alec winked back, turning Magnus’s heart to mush.  
“Only for you.” Alec replied and smirked when he saw Magnus’s flustered face. Magnus cleared his throat, trying to stop his heart from beating at the speed of light. “Come on let's go.” He said, to which Alec nodded and they both stepped outside Magnus’s flat.

  
“So… where are we going?” Magnus asked. They were in Alec’s car with their hands linked, as Alec drove. Alec just smirked cryptically. Magnus huffed in frustration, making Alec chuckle. “We are almost there.” Alec said. He brought their linked hands to his lips and placed a kiss on Magnus’s. Making Magnus’s heart flutter.

Soon enough they arrived at the mysterious place. Magnus stepped out of the car, and looked around in awe. They were on top of a cliff, which looked down at most of London. Magnus could see the London Eye, and the Big Ben from where he was standing. “Wow.” He whispered, more to himself.

  
Whilst Magnus enjoyed the view, Alec had gotten out a blanket from the car and laid it out on the floor. He got a picnic basket and started to take out the food and set it out on to the blanket. He got out small fairy lights, since it would be dark soon, and placed them all around the blanket in a circle shape. He then stood up and walked up to Magnus, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Magnus sensed Alec coming up behind him, so he relaxed as he leaned back into Alec’s chest. “It's beautiful isn't it?” Alec whispered, he brought his lips to Magnus’s ear and softly kissed the top part of it. Magnus shivered because of the kiss. “Yes.” He whispered.

  
“Come on, foods getting cold.” Alec said, as he let go of Magnus and started to walk over to the blanket.  
“Food?” Magnus asked, confused but when he turned around his mouth opened in a silent gasp. “Alec. This is… erm… This is beautiful.”  
“Wow, did I just make the magnificent Magnus Bane, speechless?” Alec teased. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked closer to Alec. “Shut up.” He mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, and Alec wrapped his around Magnus’s waist, both holding each other securely. “I'm serious. This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you.” He whispered, looking up into his soulmate’s crystal blue eyes. Alec gently kissed Magnus’s forehead, “your welcome, I'm glad you like it.” Alec whispered, resting his lips on Magnus's forehead and Magnus closed his eyes, soaking it all in.

  
They let each other go and sat opposite from one another on the blanket, and bit into their food. “So how did it go with your siblings?” Magnus asked, as he ate his lasagna. “It went great. Izzy already knew about you but Jace and Aline didn't so I was practically being interrogated by them about you.” Alec said, chuckling and eating his own lasagna.  
“And Aline is…?” Magnus asked.  
“Oh right.” Alec remembered, he hadn't told Magnus about Aline yet. “She is my best friend, we've known each other our whole lives.” Alec said, smiling fondly, whilst speaking about Aline.

  
“You seem close with your siblings.” Magnus said, and Alec nodded.  
“Yeah, it's always been me, Aline, Jace and Izzy against world. As a kid, I always kept to myself, and didn't know how to go up to people and start a conversation. I always watched Izzy and Jace do it so easily but I could never do it myself. And those few times I tried… let's just say it didn't end well.” Alec said, as he chuckled, with Magnus joining in.  
“What about Aline? How did you get to meet her?” Magnus asked.

  
“Aline and I are far cousins. Our parents used to be close and she lived a couple of streets away from me, so we spent most of our childhood at each others houses. At the beginning, it just used to be me, Aline and Izzy. We used to play games like ‘cinderella’ or ‘sleeping beauty.’ Aline never wanted to be the princess who got saved by the prince, because she wanted to be saved by a princess.” Alec had a far away look as he talked about his childhood, and Magnus felt his heart strings being pulled. “At first I didn't understand what she meant, but as I grew up and realised, I liked boys I understood completely.” Alec smiled nervously and looked down at his food in a shy manner.

  
“When I turned 11, my parents adopted Jace, a sad 10 year old boy who had just lost his parents. Jace seemed to just fit into our small circle and suddenly it was us four against the world. They helped me get through so much.” Alec whispered the last part.  
“Helped you with what?” Magnus asked, curious. Alec looked up into Magnus’s eyes, and smiled a sad smile. “Perhaps that story is for another time.” He said, and Magnus nodded, slightly disappointed but he also understood.

  
“Anyways, what about you? How was your day?” Alec asked, changing the topic. He placed his empty lasagna box aside and moved to lay down, side ways, facing Magnus. “Clary, Simon and Raphael came over and I told them about you.” Magnus said, as he too placed his empty lasagna box to the side and laid beside Alec, facing him. “What did they say about me?” Alec asked.

  
“Well… Clary and Simon congratulated me, for finding you and asked me questions. Whilst Raphael pretended to be annoyed at me, as I couldn't stop talking about you.” Alec blushed.  
“You… you couldn't stop talking about me?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.  
“Of course Alexander. Your special to me, and I'm not just saying that because your my soulmate.” Magnus whispered, moving closer to Alec. Alec blushed a deeper shade of red, before doing a double take on what Magnus had just said. “How do you know my full name?” He asked, and he too moved closer to Magnus.

  
“Clary told me. And I am personally offended that you didn't tell me, yourself.” Magnus exclaimed, to which Alec rolled his eyes. “How did Clary know?” He asked.  
“I think she saw it on one of your paintings.” Magnus replied, now inches away from Alec. Alec nodded. “Oh yeah, I always sign my paintings with my full name… I don't even know why. I mean, nobody has called me that since I was a kid, and even then I hated it.”  
“Well. Can I call you Alexander?” Magnus asked, slowly linking his hands with Alec’s. Alec’s heartbeat raced as Magnus said his full name. He had to admit he liked it when Magnus said it. He liked the way his full name rolled off of Magnus’s tongue. “Yes.” Alec whispered quietly, so quietly, that if Magnus wasn't so close to Alec, he wouldn't have heard him.

Magnus nodded and then turned around to lay onto his back, looking up at the sky. Alec watched him, as Magnus watched the sky. It had gotten dark and the fairly lights lit the whole place up, beautifully. Alec could see the stars reflect themselves in Magnus’s eyes and in that moment Alec felt himself fall a little bit in love with his soulmate. Alec moved closer to Magnus, and placed his head on Magnus’s chest. Magnus welcomed the position by putting an arm around Alec’s shoulders. They lay in comfortable silence, as they watched the stars. “I've only known you for two days, and it feels like we've known each other for much longer.” Magnus whispered, turning his head, and pressing a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead.

  
“I know how you feel.” Alec replied, and he turned his head and leaned forward to press his lips on Magnus’s. Soon their kiss, turned heavy and heated and Alec climbed on top of Magnus, straddling him. Magnus combed his fingers through Alec’s hair and tugged onto it making Alec moan. Alec pulled away from Magnus’s lips and started to leave trails of kisses from Magnus’s chin all the way to his neck. He bit into his neck, where Magnus’s pulse was beating erratically. Magnus moaned, and once again tugged onto Alec’s hair.

  
“Alec.” Magnus said, breathlessly. “Alec.” Magnus repeated, a little louder, catching his soulmates attention. Alec stopped biting onto Magnus’s neck and looked into Magnus’s eyes. “We should stop.” Magnus whispered. And Alec nodded. “It's not that I don't want you. I do! So much…” Magnus was interrupted by Alec softly pecking his lips. “It's because we've only just met, and we are both not ready,” Alec finished off for Magnus and Magnus nodded. “I understand.” Alec reassured Magnus. Magnus kissed Alec, again as a small thank you.

  
After some more star gazing, they decided it was time for them to head home, so they tidied up everything they got into the car and left _their_ cliff.


	5. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one from Alec's past makes an appearance...

**Two months later**  
Magnus and Alec had been dating for two months and they were both enjoying every little moment they spent together. Magnus was learning all the little things that made Alec so warm and loving. He was currently walking out of school, with a bounce in his step. Alec and Magnus were going out to eat with Magnus’s friends, Simon and Raphael. Since Simon and Raphael hadn't met Alec yet.  
Magnus was nearly home, and he couldn't wait to see Alec. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of days, since Alec’s showcase was coming and he needed time to work on his project with Clary. So they had just been texting and a few short phone calls. He knew it was ridiculous but Magnus couldn't help but miss Alec. It felt like they hadn't spent time together in ages.   
He walked into his empty flat, and was met by Chairman Meow, curled up on the sofa, asleep. Magnus was about to go change and shower when his phone beeped with a message.  
_**Hey, you home? –AL**_

_**  
Yeah, I just got in. –MB** _

_**  
I'm coming over. –AL** _

_**  
Okay, when will you be here? –MB** _

_**  
About 20 minutes. –AL** _

_**  
Okay –MB** _

  
Magnus placed his phone down on the coffee table and smiled to himself. After two whole days, with out seeing Alec, he felt a rush of excitement. Magnus quickly rushed into his room, stripped and had his shower in record time. He was just fastening up the last button on his shirt when he heard the buzzer go off. He walked to the machine and let his soulmate in, then went to turn the coffee machine on. Magnus didn't have to wait long before he heard a knock on his door, and when he opened it he was ambushed by black hair and strong hands, cupping his face, gently. “I've missed you.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s lips, before leaning in properly and kissing him. Alec pushed Magnus back, until Magnus’s back hit the wall. Magnus faintly heard Alec close the door, with his feet, but soon all rational thoughts left his mind as he felt Alec’s tongue, seeking for entrance, making Magnus moan, allowing Alec to sneak through.

  
When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. “I missed you too.” Magnus chuckled, they both rested their foreheads together, and Alec had his eyes closed. They just stood there for a while, holding each other. Eventually it became uncomfortable, so they moved and sat down on the sofa. “So how was your day.” Alec asked Magnus who was snuggled up beside Alec, with his head on Alec’s chest. “It was… interesting.” Magnus replied. Alec raised an eyebrow is question so Magnus carried on. “Well, this guy I work with is very prickly and annoying and we were working on the finishing touches of our work together, which by the way looks amazing! And his fiancé comes barging into the room and throws her ring right in his face.” Magnus started to laugh, with his head thrown back and mouth wide open.

Truth be told, Alec wasn't really paying attention to Magnus’s story, he was too busy staring at Magnus. How Magnus’s eyes crinkled when he laughed or smiled. How Magnus’s voice was husky, which made Magnus 10 times more sexy. How Magnus waved his hands about when he talked. The same hands that were clicking in front of his face. Alec was snapped out of his thoughts and bought back to earth. “You still with me love?” Magnus asked, trying to stop his giggles but failing. Alec blushed and looked down at his hands, mumbling something that was too quiet for Magnus to hear. “What was that?” Magnus questioned, bring Alec’s face back up.  
“I said. Your very distracting.” He replied, feeling his cheeks burn, more. Magnus smiled smugly and leaned forward, he gently rubbed his nose with Alec’s, a gesture that made Alec’s heart lurched inside his chest. “I aim to please.” He replied, to which Alec just rolled his eyes.

  
Alec leaned forward to capture Magnus’s lips in his but stopped just before their lips made contact. “Stop teasing, Alexander.” Magnus whined, and Alec smirked, smugly. “I don't know what your talking about.” Alec replied, nonchalantly. Magnus growled and Alec relented and gave Magnus was he wanted. He closed the gap and slowly kissed the other man. “When do we have to leave for the restaurant?” Alec asked. Magnus looked at the clock and saw it was time they should have already set off. “Now.” He said, giving Alec a sheepish smile.  
Alec stood up, pulling Magnus up with him. “Right then. Come one baby.”  
“Baby?” Magnus questioned, amusement flickering in his eyes.  
“You don't like it?” Alec asked, playing with Magnus’s collar, and Magnus had noticed, in the past couple of months, that that was a nervous habit that Alec did, to distract himself. Magnus leaned forward, and he gently rubbed his nose with Alec’s. “I love it.” Magnus whispered, and he was met with a wide grin on Alec’s face. “Well then… baby. Let's go.” Alec pulled Magnus, out of his flat.  
***  
They ended up being late, because Magnus had insisted they walk, because of the beautiful weather. They walked hand in hand inside the restaurant and Magnus led him to Simon and Raphael. Alec suddenly grew nervous. _‘What if they don't like me?’_ Alec thought. Magnus sensed his soulmates uneasiness and stopped walking. “Hey, Alec look at me.” He whispered. Alec had been looking at the floor, so Magnus gently brought his head up, “don't worry, they will love you.” Magnus smiled reassuringly. Alec looked into his soulmates eyes, and his insecurities suddenly went down the drain, as he felt Magnus’s confidence radiating through him.  
They had discovered that after their first kiss, every time one would feel a certain type of emotion, the other would feel it too. Alec liked it when Magnus would know how Alec was feeling without Alec having to tell him. He liked that day by day, their soulmate bond was growing.  
Alec nodded at Magnus, and then they carried on walking towards their table. “Hey, I'm Simon.” Simon stood up, and extended his hand, for Alec to shake. Alec smiled, and shook his hand. “Alec.” He replied. Alec looked over to the other man sat on the table, who was giving Alec a death stare. Alec smiled nervously. Magnus’s gentle touch on the small of his back, was the only thing keeping him grounded. Alec didn't like talking to new people.  
“Oh cut it out, Raphael.” Magnus said, leading Alec to his seat. Raphael’s scowl broke into a small smile, and he too extended his hand for Alec to shake. “Im Raphael, nice to meet you Alec.” Alec shook it and he felt Magnus’s hand on his thigh, relaxing him. “Like wise.” Alec replied.

  
After all the awkwardness, they ordered their food, and exchanged in small talk. Dinner was soon over, and they all decided on leaving and heading some place else for dessert. “Will you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Alec said, and kissed Magnus’s forehead before walking to the bathroom section.

  
After washing his hand, he stepped out of the bathroom, and headed to where Magnus and Magnus’s friends were waiting for him. He was almost there when a familiar voice made his blood run cold. “Well… if it isn't Alec Lightwood.” Alec slowly turned around and was met by Sebastian Morgenstern. Sebastian hadn't changed at all, he still had his charming smile, and mischievous eyes, that practically screamed trouble. “Sebastian.” Alec whispered. He hadn't seen the other male, in years. Suddenly Alec was _there_ again. His breathing increased, and he tried to step back, when Sebastian grabbed his arms. But he wasn't quick enough and Sebastian had him pinned to the wall. “What's wrong baby blue?” Sebastian asked, his eyes shining and his smile predatory. “G-get off me.” Alec struggled and tired to make the other man let go of him but Sebastian only laughed in response. “Where are your friends now?”  
***  
“You really like him don't you?” Raphael asked. And Magnus nodded. He felt himself falling for Alec everyday. “I'm happy for you. You deserve some one like him.” Simon piped up. Magnus smiled at his friends but his smile was short lived, as he felt a pang of fear run through his body. His facial expression turned serious, which Simon and Raphael noticed. “What's wrong?” Simon asked.

“I don't know I just felt… Alec.” Magnus quickly got up from his seat and rushed to where the restaurant bathrooms were. Simon and Raphael quickly followed, behind.  
As Magnus walked closer and closer to Alec, he felt the fear in his chest increase. He gasped as he saw Alec, who was pressed against the wall, with a guy with white hair leaning over him. “Where are your friends now?” The white haired man sneered at Alec, and Alec tried to push him away. Magnus saw red. He ran towards his soulmate and yanked the other man off of Alec. He pushed him to the floor, and punched him right in the face. Whilst Magnus punched the white hair man, Simon and Raphael ran towards Alec, who had sunk to the floor and was a whimpering mess. “Hey, Alec. It going to be fine.” Simon gently touched Alec’s shoulder, but Alec flinched at the contact. “M-Mag-Magnus.” Alec stammered, yearning for his soulmate to hold him. Simon looked up at Raphael and Raphael understood what Simon was trying to say. He stood up and walked over to Magnus who was still punching the white hair man.

The white haired man had gotten a few punches of his own at Magnus because Magnus’s hair was ruined and his lips were bloody, but the white haired man looked worse, as he now had a black eye as well as busted lips. “Magnus. Magnus stop!” Raphael yelled, but Magnus carried on punching. “Magnus stop! Alec _needs_ you!” Magnus stopped abruptly and pulled off the man. “If you ever come near Alec again. I will do much worse than a black eye, and punctured lips.” Magnus threatened and walked over to Alec.

  
He crouched down and gently took Alec in his arms, who gladly melted into Magnus’s warm embrace. “Magnus.” Alec whimpered and Magnus’s heart broke, seeing his boyfriend look so small and vulnerable. “It's okay. Alec it's okay. I'm here. I'm here baby.” Magnus whispered, again and again until Alec’s breathing calmed down.

  
The white haired man got up, and walked toward Alec and Magnus, but was stopped by Raphael and Simon. “He was asking for it.” He yelled and Magnus just snorted in response. “I think it's time you leave.” Raphael growled and the man stepped back and walked away.  
“Hey I'm going to take Alec home. I'm sorry for all this.” Magnus said, standing up and gently pulling Alec up with him. Both Raphael and Simon shook their heads in unison. “Don't apologise, it wasn't anyone’s fault except that pervs. Get Alec home.” Simon said. Magnus nodded and started towards the exit. “And Magnus?” Raphael called out. Magnus turned around and looked back at Raphael. “Take care of him.” Raphael said. Magnus smiled a sad smile and turned once again towards the exit.

  
They took a taxi and arrived at Magnus’s place since it was closer. Alec had calmed down but was still holding onto Magnus’s hand tightly. They rode the lift in silence and once they arrived to Magnus’s floor, he pulled Alec toward his flat. Once inside he led Alec straight to his bedroom. He made him sit on the bed whilst he knelt in front of Alec and took his shoes and socks off. Then he stood back up and rid Alec of his jacket and shirt. He walked to his wardrobe and took out Alec’s sleeping clothes that Alec had left behind, one time he had stayed the night.

  
Magnus made Alec put the shirt on and then he gently took his hand and pulled him up in a standing position. They didn't need words so Magnus just changed Alec’s clothes in comfortable silence. Magnus knelt in front of Alec again, and he undid Alec’s belt. Even though there was nothing sexual about what Magnus was about to do, he still looked up at Alec, asking for consent. At Alec’s nod Magnus proceeded with pulling Alec’s jeans off along with his underwear meanwhile keeping his eyes on Alec’s. Because he didn't want to see Alec naked in a situation like this. He wanted to see Alec when they were both ready and happy. So he quickly made Alec step into his pyjama pants and pulled them up. He stood up and kissed Alec on the nose, making Alec shiver, before pulling the covers away and ushered Alec into bed. Alec climbed onto the bed and laid down, looking up at Magnus. “Stay.” He whispered, reaching a hand out for to grab hold of Magnus. Magnus gently smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on his soulmate’s forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, just going to change my clothes and I will be right back.” He looked Alec in the eyes, so Alec could see Magnus meant what he said. Alec nodded and Magnus kissed his forehead again before quickly taking his clothes off and changing into his night clothes.

  
He climbed onto his bed and immediately Alec snuggled into his side, burying his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec, and gently stroked his boyfriend's jet black hair. “Alexander… will you tell me about… about what happened and… who that was?” Magnus whispered. Alec stiffened but soon relaxed. “Yes.” He replied. And Magnus thought he might have fallen asleep but then he heard Alec’s voice again. “But right now I just want you to hold me and never let me go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story so far!


	6. Always here to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells magnus about his past

Sleep slowly left Alec, as his brain regained consciousness. He wriggled into the warm body behind him, and smiled. But memories from the day before came crashing down on Alec, and his smile soon turned into a scowl. Magnus had asked him to tell him about what happened, and Alec planned on doing just that. He _wanted_ Magnus to know about his past. He trusted Magnus. But there was still a little voice in the back of his head, telling him to keep quiet. Telling him that Magnus would think differently of Alec. Alec decided to ignore that voice. 

  
Behind him Magnus stirred awake. His arm tightened around Alec’s waist, before Alec felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Alec turned around and looked into Magnus’s sleep-filled eyes. “Morning.” Alec murmured and Magnus smiled gently before leaning in and kissing Alec’s neck. “Mhmm” Magnus replied. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked.  
“Yeah. I am now, because I have you with me.” Alec replied and softly stroked Magnus’s silky hair, Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck to look him in the eye, he smiled at Alec’s sappiness but concern was still laced in his eyes. “But you will tell me about yesterday… right?” Magnus asked, sounding unsure.  
“Yes. I'm going to tell you. I want to tell you.” Alec said, and seeing the smile on Magnus’s face made it worthwhile. Magnus nodded, and got out of bed. “I'm going to go make breakfast.” He walked into his bathroom ensuite, whilst Alec spread out like a star fish on the bed.

  
Eventually Alec decided to drag himself out of bed and brush his teeth. He walked into the kitchen and saw Magnus cooking eggs. He had on a orange tank top with white shorts. Alec walked up to him and hugged him from behind. And Magnus relaxed into Alec’s chest. “Smells good.” Alec whispered into Magnus’s shoulder, before giving it a sweet kiss. “Me? Or the food?” Magnus teased causing Alec to chuckle.

“Both.”

  
Magnus just rolled his eyes fondly and flipped the eggs over. Alec let go of Magnus and set the plates onto the breakfast table, whilst Magnus brought the food over. They sat down and dug into their food, in comfortable silence. It was a Saturday so neither of them were in a rush, to get to school, so they slowly ate and enjoyed the others company. Alec finished first, he stood up and took his plate to the sink before coming and sitting down again. “Let's go for a walk.” He suggested and Magnus nodded.

  
They both got dressed and walked to the nearest park, with their hands interlaced. They walked in silence until Alec began to talk. “I was 17, when I first met Sebastian.” Magnus looked at Alec, and saw he had a far away look in his eye. “He was one year older than me, I met him at a party, that Jace and I snuck into. When I first met him, he seemed nice. We talked and laughed, and played games like snooker.  
A week later, I was out shopping with Izzy and I bumped into him. He asked me out, and I knew he wasn't my soulmate but everyone goes out with people before meeting their soulmate so I said yes. We went out for a couple of months. Things were good, great even. But Izzy and Aline didn't approve, they used to warn me, telling me about his previous relationships. I just shrugged it off.” Alec laughed humourlessly.

“Things got weird when I turned 18. He threw me a surprise party, even when I told him that party's are not my thing. Lots of people came, people I didn't even know. I didn't get a chance to tell Jace, Izzy or Aline about the party, so they didn't know. When I got to his house, I couldn't find him anywhere, so I just walked around alone.  
I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he grabbed me around the waist and started to kiss along my neck. At first I was fine with it. I mean… we… had kissed before so it wasn't a big deal. But then… he…” Alec trailed off and Magnus led him to a bench.

After they both sat down, Alec leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder. They were still holding hands, and Magnus squeezed it in encouragement. “He started to touch me underneath my shirt, and tried to open my jeans b-belt. I pushed him away, because I wasn't ready for sex. I wanted my first time to be with my soulmate.” Alec whispered the last part and Magnus smiled warmly and stroked Alec’s hand with his thumb in a comforting manner. “He reached out for me again, and tried to force me to take my jeans off but I managed to push him away. I said I wasn't ready for sex yet. That I wanted to wait… but he turned persistent, telling me that he threw this party _just_ for me. He said that I was acting like a spoiled brat, because I was saving my virginity for my soulmate. He called me worthless and u- useless. He said that I didn't deserve to find my s-soulmate. That my soulmate wouldn't want me.”

Alec buried his face in Magnus’s chest, and Magnus slowly stroked his hair. “I managed to get away from him and took a taxi home, where I cried myself to sleep. Well… I tried to.” Alec looked up and into Magnus’s eyes. “I saw your eyes.” He whispered, smiling crookedly. “Your eyes comforted me, as they had done so many times before.”  
“I'm happy that I was of service.” Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood. And it worked because Alec let out a small laugh. His laugh soon died down, and he snuggled into Magnus’s chest again. “The next day, I walked into school and I didn't realise what was happening till it was too late. It seemed like an ordinary day, but little did I know that their were rumours going round the school about me. I noticed it when I was walking to my locker, after lunch. There was a note stuck on my locker. I took it out and read what it said.”  
“What did it say?” Magnus asked.  
“Man whore.” Alec replied in a small voice. “At first I was very confused, but as the week went on I would receive dirty looks from other students, and things stuck on my locker. Calling me _disgusting_ , _unnatural_ , _whore_ , _slut_. Then one day, I was in the boys bathroom and heard two guys come in. They were talking about me, one of them was called Johnathon, who was Sebastian's cousin. He was talking to his friend telling him about how Sebastian told him to spread rumours about me. Rumours that said I begged Sebastian for sex. That I wanted him to fuck me in the kitchen where anyone could walk in.”  
Alec hadn't realised he was crying, until Magnus reached down and wiped a tear away. “It wasn't long till Izzy and Jace and Aline found out. They were furious. Jace was friends with Jonathon but after finding out he was behind the rumours, Jace and Izzy went ballistic. I hadn't told them the thing about the party, about Sebastian. All they knew was that Johnathon was spreading untrue rumours about me. Jace beat Johnathon up. But the bullying didn't stop. Until one day I just broke and told my siblings and Aline everything. They were there for me, Jace and Izzy went to Sebastian's house whilst Aline stayed with me. I still don't know what happened that night at Sebastian's house, but Jace came back with a bloody fist, so I assume they had fought.

  
The next day, Sebastian cornered me after school, but Jace was there and he stopped Sebastian from hitting me… We ended up calling the police. And since Sebastian was 18, he could be sued. So my parents sued him for sexual harassment… I haven't seen him since… until now.” Magnus sensed Alec didn't need words so he just pulled his head, from his chest and hugged Alec tightly. Alec hugged back, and they just sat there, whilst Alec cried into Magnus’s neck.

  
“What did he do yesterday?” Magnus asked, once Alec had calmed down.  
“I was coming out of the bathroom, when he called out my name. He grabbed me and suddenly I was 18 again, at that party, in that kitchen. He called me b-baby blue. He used to call me that when we dated, and he was just leaning in to kiss me, when you came…. T-thank you.”  
“No need to thank me darling. I'm just glad I got there before he touched you. I _felt_ your fear.” Magnus said. And Alec leaned back, to look Magnus in the eye.  
“You _felt_ my fear?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. “Through our soulmate bond?” And Magnus nodded again. “Isn't that supposed to happen after we've… you know… had… sex.” Alec stammered, causing Magnus to chuckle. “Not necessarily, I've read that some couples can feel their soulmates emotion before bonding. But only extreme emotions like grief or happiness or in our case: fear. And anyway isn't kissing your soulmate the first step?” Magnus asked. And Alec shrugged in response. “I guess.” Even though they were taught in school about the ‘soulmate bond’ it was still confusing since it was different for different people. What ever it was, Alec was glad that Magnus had felt his fear and came and saved him. “I'm glad I told you… about… you know.” Alec whispered. And Magnus nodded, smiling softly before leaning in and kissing Alec on the forehead. “I'm always here to listen.”  
***

  
They decided to get some ice cream, since apparently the best way to deal with shitty problems was to eat ice cream and binge watch your favourite show, whilst screaming at the bad guys. Well according to Magnus this was the best way to deal with shitty problems. Alec on the other hand, wasn't too sure, but went along with the idea anyway, because he needed a distraction. So after getting two big tubs of ice cream, one for Alec which was Oreo ice cream and one for Magnus which was strawberry ice cream. They both sat in front of the TV, in Magnus’s flat and watched How to get away with murder. 

  
“Okay but Connor is so hot!” Magnus exclaimed, as they watched Connor flirt with Oliver, at the bar. “Yeah…but right now I hate him.” Alec replied. They had finished their ice cream and now Alec had his head on Magnus’s lap, and Magnus was playing with Alec’s hair. “Why?” Magnus asked looking away from the screen and at Alec. Alec looked up at Magnus, “because he is using Oliver, at this stage of time.” Magnus only hummed in agreement.  
After binge watching the the first season, Magnus stood up to go make dinner whilst Alec decided to call Izzy. She picked up on the third ring and her jolly voice floated through the phone. “Hey Alec. What's up?”  
“Hey Iz. I just wanted to talk.” Alec replied. He wanted to tell Izzy about the incident with Sebastian but he wasn't sure how she would react. He decided to tell her anyway, because if she found out from someone else then she would be really angry. “What's wrong?” She asked, her voice catching the weariness in Alec’s. “What makes you think something is wrong?”  
“Because I know you brother.” She replied and Alec sighed. She was right, Izzy had a freaky sixth sense when it came to her brothers. “Yesterday, Magnus and I went to go meet his friends for dinner. I went to the bathroom, after dinner and ran into… Sebastian.” Alec said. And Izzy gasped.  
“Oh Alec. Are you okay?” She asked, in a rushed tone. And Alec nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him. “Yeah I'm fine… Magnus helped me, and I told him… I told him everything.”  
“And… how did he take it?” She asked slowly. Alec smiled at how comforting Magnus was, and how understanding he was. “He took it well. He just listened and that was what I needed.” Alec said truthfully.  
“Alec, I'm so proud of you, and I so very happy for you because you have found your soulmate. You deserve some one like Magnus, and I'm very glad he is making you happy,” Izzy’s words brought tears to Alec’s eyes. “Thanks Izzy,” he said into the phone. “Anytime big brother,” she replied, before they both said goodbye and ended the call.

  
After dinner, Magnus asked Alec to stay the night because he knew Alec wouldn't want to sleep alone, and Alec agreed. They both changed their clothes and climbed into bed, facing each other. “Alexander… Can I ask you something?” Alec closed his eyes and hummed. “Are you a virgin?”  
Alec froze and didn't reply straight away, but slowly he opened his eyes and nodded. “Is that bad?” He whispered, his vulnerability showing through his voice but most of all his eyes. “What! No!” Magnus practically shouted, but then quietened down as he said the next bit. “It's not bad, not bad at all. I feel honoured that I will be your first… I wish I would have thought of that.”  
“Your not…?” Alec trailed off, not sure how to ask Magnus about his previous sex life. But Magnus understood, and he shook his head. “No, I'm not a virgin.” He replied, feeling slightly guilty. “Why are you feeling guilty?” Alec asked, as he too felt Magnus’s guilt. “B-because I don't what you to feel…”  
“Jealous?” Alec interrupted and Magnus nodded. “Baby, I'm not jealous. I don't have a right to be. The people you have been with happened before you met me, so me being jealous won't be fair on you.” Alec reassured. And Magnus nodded, thanking the angel for making Alec his soulmate. “ But… when did you first know that your were Bisexual?” Alec asked. And Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and rubbed it gently, with his thumb. “When I was 16, we had prom coming up. I wanted to ask the most beautiful girl in the school to be my prom date, but when I was about to, a new boy caught my attention. Then I was torn between who to choose to be my prom date.”  
“Who did you choose?” Alec asked, shuffling forward so their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingling. “ I didn't. I just went with Clary, Simon and Raphael. Magnus replied, giving Alec a toothy grin, making Alec chuckle. “But since, then I knew that I wasn't straight and In fact bisexual.” Alec nodded.  
After Magnus finished his story, they both cuddled up together and fell asleep, in each other arms.

 

 


	7. Your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to Alec's big showcase! And deep stories are revealed. Also... feelings are expressed.
> 
> Also... Sizzy and Clace!! Woohoo

After Alec opened up to Magnus, they had become even more closer than they already were. Which was saying a lot, considering their soulmate bond. Alec had asked Magnus to be his date to his showcase and Magnus couldn't wait to see Alec’s work. Alec had kept what his work a secret from Magnus, saying that it was surprise. This got Magnus curious, he even tried to ask Clary. But luck wasn't on his side, since she didn't give him any hints or clues either. “All I can say is that your going to be amazed.” She said, before miming to zip her lips. Magnus had sighed out loud in frustration but decided to trust his boyfriend and be patient.

  
Since Magnus had to buy new clothes to wear to Alec’s showcase, he decided to go shopping, and who better to call for a shopping partner than Isabelle Lightwood. Both Izzy and Magnus had grown very close, since they had met. She was like a little sister to him, and since she knew fashion, unlike her beautiful brother, she made the perfect shopping partner.

  
After picking Izzy up, they drove to the shopping centre, nearest to them. “So how is married life?” She teased nudging his arm, with her elbow. Magnus chuckled. “Ha ha.” He replied, rolling his eyes fondly. But Izzy was right, Alec and Magnus had both been acting like a married couple lately. They had been dating for three months, and they were joined by the hip. “Okay then, how is the honeymoon phase treating you?” She smirked and casually looked through clothes. Magnus ducked his head, to hide the blush, because Magnus Bane doesn't blush, but Isabelle saw it nevertheless. “I saw that!” She squealed, practically jumping up and down. “I'm glad my brother is making you happy.” She grinned, and Magnus’s heart fluttered. Alec did make him happy. So _so_ happy. And it meant a lot to him that Izzy was happy about it. “Thanks Iz.” He said, gently. And Izzy nodded, in reply.  
They shopped for a few more hours, before Izzy told Magnus she needed new boots, so they walked to the shoes section, casually talking. Magnus went to the male section whilst Izzy went into the females.  
***  
“Clary… help me! What shall I buy my mum?” Simon begged into the phone. His mother’s birthday was two days away, and Simon was still struggling to find her the perfect gift. “Just buy her those shoes she has been talking about lately.” Clary replied, sounding annoyed at Simon’s begging. Simon rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Okay… I'm going to the women's section. Oh by the way, what are you wearing to Alec’s showcase?” Simon paused once he arrived at the women's shoe section, looking around for the shoes his mother wanted. “Well… the dress code is elegant, so I'm going to wear a blue dress I bought last week.” Simone hummed in acknowledgment and kept on looking. “I'm thinking of just wearing a suit with…” Simon trailed off.  
“With…?” Clary’s voice rang out from the phone but he wasn't paying attention anymore. All his attention was taken over by the girl standing in front of him. Simon recognised her chocolate brown eyes straight away. Simon Lewis had. Found. His. _Soulmate_.  
***  
Isabelle had found the perfect shoes, to go with her outfit, and she couldn't wait to show them to Magnus. She was just turning to leave when she saw a messy haired boy. His t-shirt read out _may the force be with you_. Izzy smiled to herself, because deep down she was a Star Wars nerd, not that that anyone knew that, obviously.  
She heard the guy suddenly stop talking into his phone and she couldn't help but look up at him, to see what had caused his distraction. She was surprised to find a pair of hazel eyes, she recognised, looking back at her. “Shit.” Isabelle whispered to herself, as she found herself walking closer to the boy. The boy seemed to have the same idea as he too stepped closer. “Shit,” she repeated, but this time the boy heard, and nodded, in dumbfound agreement. They were both left speechless, as they simply stared at each other. Isabelle broke out of the dumbstruckness first. “I'm Isabelle Lightwood.” She introduced, extending her hand out for the boy to shake. The boy just opened his mouth a couple of times, looking like a goldfish, before deciding to reach out and shake Isabelle’s hand. I-I'm Lewis, Simon Lewis.” Simon face palmed himself mentally. _Really Si? The James Bond technique?_ He thought. Isabelle smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. “So… your my soulmate.” She stated and Simon just nodded, still too shocked to actually form a proper sentence.  
Then his brain, did a double take. “Lightwood?... Do you happen to know Alec Lightwood by any chance?” Simon asked, and Isabelle nodded.  
“Yeah, he is my brother… How do you know him?”  
“Oh my gawd! I've met Alec, he is one of my best friend’s soulmate.” _Wow, it's a small world_. Simon thought. “You mean Magnus?” Isabelle asked, and Simon nodded. “Your friends with him?” And Simon nodded again. “Wow.” Isabelle said, mostly to herself.  
“But I can't believe that I've found you!” Simon said, grinning at Izzy and Izzy was quick to reciprocate the smile.  
***  
Izzy and Simon seemed to be in deep conversation, when Magnus found them. He walked up to them and saw they were standing very close. Simon was the first to spot him. “Hey Magnus.” He called out making Izzy turn around to face Magnus, with a huge smile on her face. “Hey Samuel.” Magnus replied.

“I thought your name was Simon.” Izzy said, her eyes full of suspiciousness. “It is, but Magnus has a habit of using different names. But it's his way to tell me he loves me.” He stage whispered the last part, making Magnus snort. “So… since when do you two know each other?” Magnus asked, pointing at them both. Both Izzy and Simon shared a secret smile. “I found my soulmate!” They both shouted in unison. Magnus was stunned at first but then broke out into a smile. “Your both each others…?” Magnus trailed off but Simon and Izzy both nodded, catching on to what he was asking. Magnus grinned from ear to ear, and stepped forward to hug them both. “Congratulations!” He exclaimed.  
It was then that Simon remembered he was still on the phone to Clary. He put his phone to his ear, “Clary! I found her!” He shouted, smiling blissfully. And he heard Clary chuckle.  
“I know! I heard everything. I'm so happy for you!” She screeched. Simon knew her well enough to know that she was jumping up and down from excitement. “Thanks Fray!” He said, whilst laughing. He ended the call with Clary, with the promise to see each other later, then turned to his soulmate.  
Izzy was talking to Magnus, and he was smiling at her brightly. “I need to tell Alec! And Jace!” Izzy exclaimed and rushed off to speak to her brothers. Magnus was left with Simon and he patted him on the back. “Little Stewart, all grown up.” Magnus smirked and Simon rolled his eyes.  
“Ha ha.” He deadpanned. Magnus noticed that Simon’s eyes followed Izzy’s every movement, like he couldn't get enough. Magnus couldn't blame him, he felt exactly like that when he first met Alec, still does. Izzy was quick on the phone call with her brothers, and came back to where Simon and Magnus were standing. “Alec wants to speak with you.” She said to Magnus, before turning to Simon.  
“So Simon… What now?”  
“Isabelle. Do you want to go out on a date with me?” Simon asked, feeling a little nervous. Izzy nodded and smiled. “I would love that.” She said, before reaching for his hand. Magnus sensed that his queue to leave had arrived so he bid his goodbye and went on his way.

***  
Magnus rang Alec on the way home. “Hey Mags.” Alec answered. He sounded like he had just ran a mile. “Why are you breathless?” Magnus asked in greeting. Alec chuckled and he put something heavy down, as it made a loud noise. “I was lifting weights. So I can look good for _my man_.” He teased. Alec rarely teased, but when he did, it was a pleasure for Magnus. Hearing Alec call Magnus _his_ , did things to his body. “Hmmm, I like the sound of that.” He replied and heard Alec chuckle.

“So you just like me for my body?” Alec feigned hurt. And Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“No.”  
“Oh phew thank god!” Alec exclaimed.  
“I like you for your beautiful angelic face,”  
“Magnus. My face is part of my body!” Alec deadpanned. And Magnus hummed.  
“Hmm, well… I guess I do like you for your body.” Magnus said, struggling to hold in his laughter.  
“I knew it!” Alec shouted and Magnus heard a muffled groan in the back ground.  
“Oh for fucks sake, get a room already,” Jace’s voice travelled through, sounding very grumpy.  
“Why is he in a mood?” Magnus asked putting his key through the key hole, of his flat.  
“He is annoyed that he is the last of us, to find their soulmate.” Alec said, and Magnus snorted. “Speaking of of soulmate, want to go out tonight?”  
“I would love that.” Magnus replied, with a big smile.  
***  
It was the day of his showcase, and to say Alec was stressed was an understatement. He was in full blown panic, as he raced around his flat. That's how Izzy found him, when she came to check up on him. He was pacing around mumbling to himself. “Alec! What has gotten into you?” Isabelle said, walking up to her brother and grabbing him by the shoulders, breaking him out of his mumblings. His eyes were wide with panic and his eyes brows furrowed. “What if he doesn't like it Izzy? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if-!” He stopped mid sentence as Izzy slapped his head.  
“Pull yourself together, big brother.” She scolded and Alec nodded. He needed to calm down.  
“Your right.” He tried to make his breaths come in and out normally.  
“Now… Magnus will love it okay? And he does feel the same way. You will see.” She said, gently and Alec nodded once again.  
***  
Magnus was beyond excited to go to Alec’s showcase. They had agreed that Alec would come pick him up. He was just putting the finishing touches to his makeup when and heard Alec calling his name. Magnus had given Alec a spare key, because he liked having Alec come over when ever he wanted.  
He walked out of his room to find Alec bending down to pick up Chairman Meow. ‘ _Hmmm what a lovely arse.’_ Magnus thought, trying to look discreet but failed as Alec saw him staring and smirked. “Like what you see?” He teased, and Magnus walked up to him and put his arms around his neck, nuzzling their noses together. “Always,” he replied before leaning in to kiss him hello.  
Alec broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “Come on, we have to go now, if we don't want to be late.” He mumbled, and Magnus nodded.  
“Mmkay.” He replied, reluctantly moving away from Alec to get his coat and to head out.  
It wasn't long before the arrived at Alec’s uni. Alec got out of the car and quickly went round to open Magnus’s, before Magnus could. He smiled at Alec in gratitude before linking his arms with Alec's and heading towards the university. Izzy and Simon met them at the entrance and they both gave Alec Knowing smiles. Simon winked at Magnus, and Izzy hugged them both. They walked around for a while, looking at all the paintings of the other people, but before they could go to Alec’s section of paintings, Alec was called to go talk with his professors. "I will be right back," Alec whispered before kissing amagnus in the forehead and leaving Magnus to wander around on his own.

  
He casually walked around, drinking his champagne and walked into Alec’s part of the exhibition, he was about to take another sip of his champagne when his hand stopped midway. Everything slowed down as he stared at what was in front of him. He was looking at the painting with his own eyes looking back. Alec had painted Magnus’s eyes, and had caught them perfectly. He walked to the next painting and saw himself again, but this time Alec had drawn all of Magnus’s face. Magnus was laughing in the painting, his head thrown back, his hair down and his face free of make up. The next one was Magnus sat on his sofa, working on something with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

The last of one was of both of them, the picture was when they had gone star gazing, on their second date. They were both lying down, with Magnus looking up at the stars, and Alec laying sideways looking at Magnus, who had the stars shining through his eyes. Alec was looking at Magnus with the softest look on his face. They both had their hands linked, and Magnus felt a tug at his heart. Alec had dedicated his showcase to Magnus, and Magnus knew in the moment that he had completely and utterly fallen for Alexander Lightwood.

  
Two arms wrapped around him from behind, and he instantly knew who those hands belonged to. He leaned back into Alec’s chest, whilst Alec nibbled softly onto his earlobe. “What do you think?” He whispered. Magnus turned around in his arms, and looked into Alec’s eyes. “Alexander, this is… this… wow… I… don't know what to say.” Magnus was left speechless, as he looked around, once again at the room filled with himself. “It's… It's…. amazing!” He whispered and Alec nuzzled into Magnus’s neck. “So you like it?” His voice held the hint of unsureness, but the way Magnus nodded his head fiercely made the unsureness go away. “Like it? Alec I love it! No one had ever done something like this for me. It's amazing!” Magnus rambled and Alec stared at him, smiling gently.  
“Really?” Alec asked just to double check. And Magnus leaned forward, rubbing his nose with Alec’s, gently. “Really really!” Magnus replied, making them both chuckle. Their lips met in a passionate but soft kiss. Their kiss didn't last long, as they broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both moved apart, and looked up at their intruder. Alec smiled at the man, and moved forward to shakes his hand. “Hodge!” Alec greeted. Magnus noticed how Alec didn't let his other hand go of where he held Magnus’s, this made Magnus feel a jolt of pride. The man smiled back at Alec and shook his hand before looking at Magnus. “So this is the famous soulmate. You like Alec’s paintings? He is a true artist.” And Magnus beamed proudly.

  
“He sure is. I love them and I am so proud of my Alec.” Magnus said, Alec squeezed his hand when Magnus said ‘my’. Hodge grinned at them both. “And so you should be! Alec will go far in his painting career.” Hodge complimented and Alec blushed and looked down at his shoes. Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec’s hand. They said their goodbyes to Alec’s professor and walked around the exhibition, looking at other paintings. “This is why you’ve been so secretive.” Magnus said, as they slowly walked, with their hands linked. Alec smiled before answering. “Yeah! I was afraid you would find out and it would ruin the surprise. Then I was worried you wouldn't like it. Izzy had to slap me in the morning to stop me from panicking.” Alec said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus looked at Alec like he has grown a second head. “You… you thought I wouldn't like this?” Alec nodded at Magnus question and Magnus huffed. “One of these days, you need to stop second guessing things.”

  
They all ate and looked around for a couple of more hours, before they decided to leave. On the way out Magnus bumped into Clary who was talking to Jace. They both were standing very close as they chatted quietly. He nudged Alec with his elbow catching his attention. “You don't think those two are…?” Magnus trailed off but Alec caught onto what he was trying to say. “I don't know,” he said, following Magnus’s gaze.

“Let's go find out,” Magnus suggested and Alec followed Magnus.  
“Hey biscuit.” Magnus greeted and Clary turned around smiling widely.  
“Magnus! Alec! I met my soulmate!” She exclaimed. Alec and Magnus shared a knowing look before embracing them both in hugs. “Look at that Jace, you have finally met your soulmate.” Alec said and Magnus chuckled. Jace just rolled his eyes, but smiled. “The wait was worth it.” He said, looking Clary in her eyes. Making Clary blush. Alec rolled his eyes, and looked at Magnus. “We better get out of here, before they start snogging,” Alec whispered.  
“Too late,” Magnus whispered back, and Alec followed his gazed to see his brother kissing Clary.  
“Urgh… straight people. Why can't they control themselves?” Alec asked pretending to be annoyed but he felt a tug of happiness toward his brother along with disgust at seeing him with his tongue down Clary’s throat. Magnus just shrugged before reaching for Alec’s hands and leading him out of the building.  
***  
They got to Alec’s place pretty late, so they decided to just head to bed, since they were both tired from the days activities. “Alec?” Magnus whispered. They were laying sideways, facing each other.  
“Yeah?”  
“When did you start to paint me?” Magnus asked running his fingers alongs Alec’s arm slowly, making Alec sigh in contentment. “I first stared to draw your eyes, straight after I first saw them. Remember when I told you that I first saw your eyes when my mum wouldn't let me get something I wanted?” And Magnus nodded. “Well… after your eyes comforted me, I had thought they were just a dream and I wanted to remember their beauty. So I drew them. Back then I didn't even know I could draw. But after I realised that my art wasn't terrible, I started to do more and more. And whenever I had had a bad day, or something I would come home and draw or paint your eyes. It was and still is my coping method.” Alec stopped talking at the realisation that Magnus was crying. “Hey, what's wrong?” He asked gently lifting Magnus’s head up. Magnus looked at Alec with tear filled eyes. “It's just that… that no one has ever loved my eyes the way you do.” Alec’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“But how can that be? I mean surely someone…your parents?” Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. “My mother was raped.” Magnus said, and he heard Alec gasp.  
“Magnus… You don't have to…”  
“I want to tell you.” Alec saw the determination on Magnus’s face and nodded. He sat up and leaned back onto the headboard. Magnus moved and put himself in between Alec’s legs, with his back leaning on Alec’s chest. Alec’s arms were around Magnus, holding him securely and it made Magnus feel safe and wanted.

“After she was raped, my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. She didn't tell her husband about her getting raped. So her husband… my step father, thought I was his. At first I looked like any baby would. But slowly slowly anyone could tell that me and my father were not related. When my father started asking questions about my eyes, to my mother. She finally told him. By that time everyone in our village in Indonesia had made up rumours about us, saying that my mother cheated on my dad. So we came to England, to get away from all the rumours.” Magnus stopped talking, and he felt Alec’s hand moved up his arm, and into his hair. He started to stroke it gently, telling Magnus that it was okay. Magnus snuggled up against Alec, and sighed. He liked how Alec held him firmly, but with so much care. He felt Alec’s lips at the back of his head in a sweet kiss and he felt truly at _home_.

“When we moved here, Clary was our neighbour and her parents became good friends with mine. But as I grew up… as my facial features looked more and more like my real dad's, my stepfather couldn't keep it in anymore. He started to treat me badly. At first it was the little things like telling me off for no reason or banning me from doing certain things. But as time passed, it got worse. He would hit me and call me names in secret, when my mother was out. My mother was an air hostess, so she wouldn't be at home that much. That gave the advantage my stepfather needed. It got worse when he started to drink, he would not give me food for days, and lock me in my room on the weekends. He always said my eyes made me just like my real dad… and I started to believe him. When I asked him why he was doing all this he said… he said I deserved it because I was a rapists son.” Magnus’s throat felt tight, he stopped talking and turned around in Alec’s arms, now sitting sideways in his lap, with his head on Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm came around Magnus, slowly drawing patterns on his back. “When my mother was due home, he would stop hitting me, and acted like the perfect father.”  
“Why didn't you tell your mother?” Alec whispered.  
“I did once. We were having family dinner, when my mother asked my why I had lost weight. I told her. I told her everything, but my mother didn't believe me. She scolded me for saying that kind of stuff. Turns out my father had already made up some lie and told her, just in case I did tell her the truth, hence the reason why she didn't believe me.  
She would leave and the same thing happened, I would get beaten for having the same eyes of a rapists and my stepdad would drink. One night my stepdad came home from losing a bet he had made at the local pub. He was angry and so he decided to take his anger out on me. I still remember what he did to me… he… he dragged me with my hair and beat me until I couldn't breathe anymore. Then he… he got a knife and… cut down my arms and legs. Then he left. He left me to fucking die…”

  
Alec hugged Magnus tightly and kissed along his neck. Magnus felt wetness on his neck, he looked up to see Alec with tears in his eyes. He reached up and wiped Alec’s tears away, before smiling sadly. “I should stop.” Magnus started but Alec shuck his head fiercely.  
“No! I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me that that sick bastard was put in jail for what he did to you.” Alec said, and Magnus nodded.

"Not jail but... something else. 

Clary’s family heard my screams and they took me to the hospital. The doctors questioned how it happened but Clary’s family didn't know, so they called my parents. My stepdad was drunk so he didn't pick up. My mother came home early upon hearing the news. When she saw me, she realised then that I was telling the truth so she went back to our house and saw my step dad sitting in the garden drinking... They fought but she managed to get him in the car to bring him to the hospital. She wanted to show him the damage he had done to me… but… on the way to the hospital a car hit them and they… died instantly... after I became an orphan, Clary’s parents adopted me.”

  
“Wow.” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded, in Alec’s chest. The steady beat of Alec’s heart calmed Magnus down and he was able to stop his tears and smile. “But Alec, I'm so _so_ happy that I have found you. You have made me love myself in many ways, starting with my eyes. I have always hated them, but looking at your paintings today, seeing how you see them has made me realise that they don't make me a rapists son… they make me, _me_. So thank you.” Alec smiled through his tears and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. He rolled them over so Magnus was now laying on the bed, with Alec on top of him. “I will always be here.. reminding you of your beauty whenever you forget… and even when you don't forget.” Magnus chuckled at the last bit. “Magnus… I love you.” Alec whispered and Magnus’s breath hitched. “I love you too… so much!” Magnus leaned forward and crashed his lips into Alec’s, tasting his soulmate. 


	8. I TRUST YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathy?  
> Also:  
> italic = Alec  
> bold + Italic = Magnus

Their tongues battled for dominance, but Magnus eventually took control, and rolled them over again, so now he was on top of Alec. Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and Magnus’s hands went in Alec’s hair, making Alec moan. They both broke apart, but rested their foreheads together, heavily breathing the same air. “Magnus… I want… you.” Alec panted and Magnus leaned forwards to kiss him again. “You… sure?” Magnus asked, after breaking apart the second time. Alec nodded before looking at Magnus coyly. “And you… do you want to?” Alec asked, a little hesitantly. Magnus smiled and brushed Alec’s hair away from his eyes. “Yes. I want to have sex with you. But you know what this will mean right? We will be able to…”

“To talk through our minds.” Alec finished off for Magnus. “I know. And I am ready for that… I trust you.” Alec was looking at Magnus with the most vulnerable and open look, and Magnus realised that he was reciprocating that look. They both _loved_ each other, they both _trusted_ each other. This was the last step for their soulmate bond to complete, and they were both ready. “Okay.” Magnus whispered before diving back in and taking Alec’s lips in between his own.

***

The room filled with moans and groans and small whimpers of ‘I love you’ as they spent the night making love. Magnus filled Alec slowly whilst linking their hands together. They kissed and kissed as Magnus slowly moved in and out. And soon enough they felt _it_. They felt their souls become _one_. They felt each others presence _amplify_. They felt their souls _connect_. They both cried out in pleasure as they hit the top together and Magnus buried his face into Alec’s neck, whilst Alec dug his nails into Magnus’s back.

They came off of their high slowly as they laid in each others arms. Magnus slowly pulled out of Alec but still lay on top of him, completely exhausted. Alec hummed to himself and slowly drew patterns onto Magnus’s back. “That was… amazing.” He mumbled and he felt Magnus shift until he lay beside Alec. “Yeah it was. But you okay?” Magnus asked. And Alec smiled sweetly. “More than.” He replied.

They cleaned themselves up and cuddled together. “Night Alexander.” Magnus whispered. “Night baby,” Alec replied and Magnus’s giggle was the last thing he heard before sleep invaded his mind.

***

Alec was woken by the soft rays of sunshine hitting his face, as they danced through the window. He scrunched up his nose and wiggled, trying to get comfortable again, when he felt someone behind him. _Magnus_. He turned over and looked at the sleeping face of his soulmate. All the memories came back from yesterday, making him smile. He wanted to find out how the telepathy thing would work. He reached over and softly stroked down Magnus’s cheek. Alec liked Magnus’s face free of make up the best. He liked seeing this side of Magnus, where Magnus looked younger and innocent, and he loved the fact that only _he_ could see him like this. He leaned forward and softly planted a kiss on Magnus’s forehead before getting out of bed to go make coffee.

Magnus was still asleep by the time Alec came back, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. He put them down on the best side table and climbed onto the bed again. “Wake up, Mags… wake up baby.” He whispered, and nuzzled into Magnus’s neck. Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes but soon smiled. “Morning,” Magnus’s voice was ruff from sleep. Alec bent down and kissed Magnus in a soft kiss. “Morning… I made coffee.” Magnus grumbled something about being too early, making Alec chuckle, because grumpy Magnus in the morning was adorable. “Your lucky I love you.” He said, before reaching out for his coffee.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly before sitting next to him with his own coffee. “So… you wanna try this thing out?” He asked, feeling nervous. Magnus nodded.

“How does it even work?” He asked. And Alec just shrugged.

“Think of something?” Alec suggested.

“Like what?” Magnus asked and Alec shrugged again. Alec was about to take another sip of his coffee when he heard Magnus. He looked at Magnus with wide eyes. “I heard that!” Alec exclaimed. And Magnus’s eyes widened. “You said, hello, right?” And Magnus slowly nodded. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” Alec repeated, practically spilling his coffee, whilst he hyped. Meanwhile Magnus was just frozen. “Okay I want to try it.” Alec said. He placed his coffee down and Magnus did the same. _I love you_. He thought. And Magnus smiled and jumped on top of Alec, making him fall backwards with a yelp. “I love you too,” he said, before he leaned down and kissed Alec. “This is so weird.” Alec said and Magnus nodded in agreement. “But amazing.” Magnus finished and this time Alec nodded in agreement.

***

“It's a bit like texting.” Magnus said. The were sat on the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Alec through his head back and laughed. “Yeah… I suppose it is.” He agreed after his laughter died down. Whilst Alec was laughing, all Magnus could think was, _**how did I get so lucky?**_ “You know I am hear you right?” Alec asked, making Magnus blush and look down at his breakfast shyly. Alec reached forward and took Magnus’s hands in his. “I know we are being like super sappy, but you make me so happy.” Alec whispered. Magnus’s eyes filled with tears of joy and he laughed as he cried. “Me too.”

After eating breakfast, they went about to their own thing. Alec went to school to finish off his project with Clary, and Magnus went to work on his designs. All the while, they kept talking to each other through their minds. Spending their time talking about the little things. Magnus would make Alec laugh, by saying the most outrageous things and when Alec would laugh out loud for no apparent reason, his classmates would look at him like he was crazy. But only those who had found their soulmate would smile and carry on with their work.

 

Two weeks later Alec received a call from Izzy, telling him about the meal they were planning. “Come on, it will be fun! It will be a triple date!” She said excitedly into the phone. Alec eventually agreed because Izzy could be very persuasive, when she wanted to be. He told Magnus and he could _feel_ Magnus’s excited energy through their bond.

***

They both arrived at the restaurant Izzy had told them about and Alec saw his goofy siblings straight away. _Over there_. Alec pointed out. They had fallen into a rhythm where they would just just talk through their minds when they were alone. It felt more easier and Alec had read online that it was healthier for them to do so. They walked to the table, hands linked and shoulders brushing. “Hey! There they are.” Jace's yelled after spotting them. Clary and Izzy got up and hugged them both, before they all sat down. Simon and Clary both went to get their foods, whilst the others talked. “So tell me Iz. How are things with you and Sheldon?” Magnus started, causally placing a hand on Alec’s leg, and drawing small circles.

Izzy smiled a big grin and nodded before answering. “They are great! He is amazing.” Alec smiled at how happy his sister looked. “What about you Jace?” Alec asked.

“Huh?” He asked, distracted as he watched Clary, who was talking to the guy at the counter. Magnus tried to hide his giggle, but Izzy wasn't so generous. Her loud mock full laughter broke Jace out of his puppy dog expression. “Wow! You are so smitten for her.” Izzy exclaimed and Jace huffed. “Whatever. Anyway Alec was worse than me when he first met Magnus.” Jace accused and Alec tensed up.

“I was not!” Alec replied but Izzy nodded, agreeing with the blond.

“Yeah you were.” She said, smirking. “You were totally smitten when you met him for the first time.” And Alec blushed and looked down. Magnus’s hand stroked further up his thigh. _**You were smitten for me?**_ Alec turned to look at Magnus.

 _Izzy likes to exaggerate things_. Magnus smirked at Alec’s answer. Their little moment didn't go un noticed by izzy, who had been looking at the exchange. “Okay what's going on?” She demanded. “You two just looked like you communicated with your…” she trailed off but gasped. “Oh my god! Oh my god! You two- you've finished it haven't you?” She screamed, talking about their bond, practically jumping up and down in her seat. Alec blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at his lap where Magnus’s hand rested. Alec’s silence was all Izzy needed before she started squealing. “I can't believe you've finished…”

“Finished what?” Clary asked, coming back to the table carrying the food with the Simon. Alec shook his head at Izzy and even though Izzy was beyond excited to find out that her brother had finally lost his virginity, she still respected his privacy. “I was just saying that I couldn't believe Magnus has finished watching the first season of How to get away with murder. She lied. And Alec relaxed. **_You okay_**? Magnus’s voice broke through and Alec nodded.

Their conversation changed various topics before Magnus and Izzy settled on talking about fashion. “By the way… Alec your fashion choices have improved. She complimented and Alec rolled his eyes. “Those clothes look good on you.” Alec smiled at her and saw Jace nod in agreement. “Yeah, those clothes look good on Alec. Magnus agreed. _**But they would look even better on my bedroom floor**_. The last part was just for Alec, making his eyes widen and skin burn. “Alec are you okay?” Clary asked, wearing a concerned look. “You just suddenly turned very red.”

“Yes brother… are you okay?” Izzy smirked, her eyes shining with amusement.

“What… yes…yes I'm fine!” Alec stammered. _You will pay for that_. He said that Magnus through their minds. 

 _ **Can't wait**_. Came Magnus’s reply.

***

Magnus decided to tease his boyfriend, since he was in a playful mood. His hand that slowly drew circles onto his thigh, moved up Alec’s thigh. Alec was too busy being in a conversation with Clary about art to notice. Magnus smirked and placed his hand on Alec’s inner thigh, and giving it a little squeeze. Alec gasped, and turned to glare at Magnus. _What are you doing?_ He asked, but Magnus just smirked and nodded towards Clary. With one last glare, Alec turned his head toward Clary again, and joined back into the conversation. 

Magnus’s hands wondered up and down Alec’s thigh, making it hard for Alec to breathe and act normal. _Magnus stop that!_

 _ **But Izzy was right. These clothes look good on you… too good. And all I want to do is rip them off of you and show you how much I love you**_. Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes, but had to admit to himself, he was turned on by Magnus’s thoughts. He didn't know what to say or do, except just stare at Magnus. But luckily Magnus did. He stood up, making Alec stand up too. “I just remembered that Alec and I have to do a thing and we will be late, if we don't set off now.” He said, putting his coat on. Everyone said their goodbyes before both boys raced out and to Magnus’s flat.

After they were inside Magnus’s bedroom, Alec pushed Magnus, until he hit the closed bedroom door. "Why did you have to do that?” Alec asked, making Magnus smirk. “Because it was fun seeing your expression, also… you look really hot in those clothes.” Magnus whispered back, making Alec shiver. He dived in, kissing Magnus and soon enough they were on the bed connecting their souls as well as their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearly coming to an end... but I've had so much fun writing it and reading your comments!! I think I will do 10 chapters... so two more to go! Hope you guys are enjoying it!!!


	9. Rest of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is planning something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I haven't posted the next chapter in a while... and I prolly might take even longer with the last chapter to this story. But... it will be posted!! And fret not! There will be another series of this world after this one!!! So yay!!!!

Alec liked having Magnus inside his head, talking to him. Magnus couldn't hear _every_ thought that Alec would think of, but just the ones that were directed at him, and the same went with Alec. Which was a good thing because Alec didn't want Magnus guessing what he was planning.

  
After a year had passed in their relationship Magnus had asked Alec to move in with him. Since they made love for the first time, they couldn't sleep with out the other next to him, and since they spent everyday at each others flats anyway, it made sense when Alec agreed.

Living with Magnus gave Alec the privilege to see Magnus at his weirdest.  
On his first official morning living with Magnus, Alec woke up to the smell of coffee. He slowly walked to the kitchen, after using the bathroom, and saw a sight that made him fall further in love with his Soulmate. Magnus was dancing to some song on the radio, Alec didn't recognise, whilst he cooked pancakes. He was wearing nothing except his boxers and a shirt he had stolen from Alec. The sight of Magnus in his clothes, made butterflies erupt in his belly. He slowly walked towards him and circled his arms around his waist from behind.

Magnus stopped moving and leaned back into Alec’s chest. “Morning, baby.” Alec whispered into Magnus’s neck, where he kissed and licked, creating a small love bite. Magnus moved his head to the side, giving more Alec access of his neck. He sighed, before replying. “Morning.” It was a simple morning, the first of many and Alec knew that he wanted this for the rest of his life.

  
Every time Alec returned home- _he liked the sound of that_ \- he would join Magnus in whatever he was doing. Even if it was watching an episode of The real housewives of Idris, because even though he hated that show, he loved spending time with Magnus, loved seeing Magnus’s reactions as he watched the screen. Loved how Magnus would snuggle up next to him, laying his head on his chest and give it a little kiss, before turning and giving his attention to the screen. Whilst they did this, Alec’s favourite thing – or one of his favourite things- was to comb his fingers through Magnus’s silky hair, making Magnus’s _purr_ and snuggle closer. It was a simple gesture, and Alec knew that he wanted this for the rest of his life.

  
The days where neither of them had work, they would cuddle up on the sofa, and have movie marathons. They would watch all the marvel movie – because Magnus was a die hard fan girl when it came to shipping stony. “Look how he is looking at him!” Magnus cooed. Every time there was a scene with Ironman and Caption America, Magnus would go all mushy and pat Alec’s chest, hard. “Look Alexander. Anyone can see the sexual tension between them!” He would squeal. Alec _couldn’t_ see the sexual tension. Well to be fair, he wasn't even watching, to busy watching Magnus act like a teenage girl. And too busy falling further in love. It was such a _mundane_ way to hang out with one another, and watch movies, and yet Alec knew he wanted this for the rest of his life.

  
When Magnus decided, on one of their movie nights, to watch a Disney movie, Alec didn't see the point of it. But as the movie, Frozen, played out he started to see why Magnus loved it so much. Magnus knew all the songs – which wasn't surprising- and he made Alec get up with him and dance to Olaf’s summer song. “No Mags… please don't make me dance with you!” Alec whined and Magnus practically dragged him up from the sofa, and to the middle of the living room. “Alexander… How will you cope when our children want to dance with their daddy?” Magnus smirked and Alec’s heart pounded. **_Children?_ ** Alec thought. He hadn't meant to say that to Magnus through their mind but Magnus had heard and he nodded. “Oh yes... I plan to spend the rest of my life with you… and that includes having kids and raising them together… If… If you want that?” Magnus replied, his voice held a lot of insecurity and nervousness. Alec smiled and leaned forward, kissing Magnus on the forehead. “That sounds perfect.” Alec replied gently, rubbing his nose with Magnus’s, causing him to laugh and squirm away, claiming that it tickled. It was a simple conversation that held a huge meaning and Alec knew he wanted that to be his future.

  
***  
“I'm thinking of asking Magnus to marry me.” Alec stated calmly to Izzy and Jace. They were at Takis, having a sibling day out. Magnus was at Raphael’s house for a ‘friend emergency’- something about Raphael finding his soulmate, and Magnu _s just had_ to be there, to tease his best friend about his soulmate, and also gave him the ‘don’t hurt him talk.’  
Izzy squealed and Jace grinned at him. “Alec! I'm so happy for you!” Izzy exclaimed.  
“Congrats bro!” Jace patted his shoulder and Alec smiled at the, both gratefully. “When did you decide this?” Jace asked.  
“I don't know the _exact_ moment when I realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with Magnus, but… I don't know… I guess it was just the little moments you know? Like waking up everyday with him and… watching tv together or just simply spending time with one another. Just the little moments that mean so much.” When Alec finished, both Jace and Izzy had the biggest smiles on their faces. “Alec… I am so happy for you! You deserve to be happy and I am so happy you have found your true love!" Izzy gushed and Alec just blushed and got up to hug his siblings.  
After settling down again, they stared to discuss how Alec planned on asking Magnus.

 

***  
“Magnus! It's a life and death emergency!” Simon yelled into the phone. It was a Saturday and both Alec and Magnus were having a lie in, cuddled up in bed, but their spooning session was interrupted by Simon sounding frantic on the phone. “What?” Magnus asked, suddenly alert. He sat up in bed, making Alec's groan in protest. “We need you here now!” Simon replied, sounding calmer.  
“What happened? Is everything okay? Where are you?” Magnus rushed out, worried something had happened to Clary, or Raphael. “Everything is fine, we will explain everything when you get here. Come to my flat.” Then the phone went dead.  
“What was that about?” Alec asked. He was spread out on the bed like a starfish, with a dopey, sleepy smile on his face. Magnus practically swooned at the look on Alec’s face, and all he wanted to do was to kiss him senseless. But he couldn't. Simon needed him. “I have no idea. But I have to go to his place.” He said, getting out of bed and shuffling into his clothes. “Want to come with?”  
“I can't. Izzy and I are going to take Max out to the park.” Alec replied, also getting out of bed. Magnus smiled at the mention of Max’s name. The youngest Lightwood, was basically a smaller version of Alec. He had black wavy hair and big round glasses on his small face. He was always seen carrying a book or a manga comic. He was polite and sweet but also sometimes shy. Apart from his eyes -which were brown, like Izzy’s – he looked exactly like Alec, except shorter.  
Magnus remembered the first time he had met him.

 _“Hey I am Magnus. Alec’s soulmate.” Magnus greeted, staring down at the little boy. Max slowly stepped forward and held out his hand, politely for Magnus to shake. “I am Max. Nice to meet you.” He replied. They were at Alec’s parents house, because Maryse and Robert Lightwood wanted to meet him. Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He had great things about Alec’s parents from Izzy and Alec himself, but he was still scared that they wouldn't like him._  
_Alec led him to the living room, with Max following behind. In the living room stood Maryse and Roberts both wearing formal clothing with glasses of champagne in their hands. They were celebrating. Izzy had gotten accepted into Oxford University, so Maryse and Robert decided to have a small gathering in her honour. “Mum, dad. This is my boyfriend Magnus Bane.” Alec introduced, Magnus held on to Alec’s hand like it was his life line, and in that moment it felt like it was. Maryse smiled warmly and stepped forward. “It's nice to finally meet you. Alec has told me a lot about you.” She greeted. Magnus looked at Alec, to find him blushing. He turned his attention back on Alec’s mother and smiled brightly. “It's nice to me you too.” He replied. Robert stepped forward and greeted Magnus, and soon Magnus felt himself warm up to Alec’s parents. They treated Magnus with respect and like he was their son, which Magnus liked._  
_After greeting his parents Alec led Magnus over to the chairs, and they both sat down. Max sat down next to Magnus and looked up at him. He was holding a book, Magnus couldn’t see the title, since it was facing away from him. “What book are you reading?” He asked, and Max perked up at the question. “It's the hunger games.” He proudly turned the book so Magnus could see the cover. “I've nearly finished it. Have you read it?” He asked, and Magnus nodded._  
 _“Yeah! I love this series. Who is your favourite character?”  
“Well so far… I love Katniss.” Max replied and Magnus chuckled, remembering his younger self absorbed into fantasy books. “I like Peeta.” Magnus said, and Max nodded his head in agreement. Their night was spent talking about books and characters, with Alec looking at them both and smiling to himself_.

“You didn't tell me he will be in town!” Magnus accused. And Alec smiled sheepishly.  
“I got a text from mum, that it's his half term break, from his boarding school, last night. I was going to tell you, but I was so tired last night that as soon as I got home, I fell asleep. Besides, I wasn't the only one who was exhausted, you were spread out like a starfish, sleeping like a baby.”  
“I was not!” Magnus denied, folding his arms across his chest, childishly. Alec just gave him a look.  
“Yes you were! When I came home and told to you to move over and let me into your cave of sheets… guess what you replied in your sleepy state.” Alec asked. And Magnus _giggled_ like a five year old girl. “What?” He asked. Alec stepped forward and put his arms around Magnus’s neck, and nuzzled his nose against his. “You asked what the password was!” Alec replied and Magnus burst out laughing. Whilst Alec just gazed at him fondly. “At first I thought you were drunk. But then I remembered the time I found you sleep walking around the living room in your underwear and calling yourself The High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus blushed and gasped.  
“I did not do that!” He said, outraged at his own actions. Alec just nodded and grinned widely.  
“You did.” He replied and Magnus groaned into his hands, trying to hide behind his hands. Alec pulled his hands away from his face and kissed his nose. “Your weirdness is one of the things I love about you.” Alec whispered and Magnus blushed again, before kissing Alec on his lips. There kiss ended shortly after it had begun. “I have to go. Simon is going to be wondering where I am.” Magnus reluctantly pulled away from Alec and proceeded to finish changing his clothes.  
They both had breakfast, and then went about to do their own thing.

  
***  
“Okay! What is the emergency that couldn't wait another hour or… five?” Magnus asked, as soon as Simon opened the door. He walked in and found Jordan -Simon’s roommate- sitting on the sofa. “Hey Magnus,” he greeted and Magnus waved in return. Simon came and sat down next to Jordan, and gestured for Magnus to sit too. “Jordan got this new game that you just have to try!” Simon said, practically jumping up and down. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. “You called me over… for a game?” He asked, not believing his ears… but then again, he _was_ talking to Simon so it made sense that he would do something like this. Both Simon and Jordan nodded in unison. Magnus sighed again, and sat down to play. “Fine.”

  
***  
Alec walked to Izzy’s flat, where Max was staying. He didn't exactly lie to Magnus when he said that they were taking Max to the park, he just purposely forgot to say the other thing they planned to do. Alec knocked on her door, and it was soon opened by Max. “Hey buddy!” Alec greeted and Max jumped up and hugged his older brother. “Hey Alec!” He replied. It had been a while since they last saw each other and they both had missed the other. “Where's Izzy?” Alec asked and Max pointed towards the kitchen. “So… Izzy said we are going ring shopping. Are you going to ask Magnus to marry him?” Max asked and Alec nodded smiling down at his brother.  
“Yeah. I hope he will say yes.” Alec said, he was feeling nervous at what Magnus’s answer would be. They had been dating for a littler over a year, and Alec knew that Magnus was _it_ for him.  
_What's wrong?_

Alec almost flinched at Magnus’s voice coming through this head.

_**Nothing. Why?** _

_I felt your nervousness._

There soulmate bond was growing between them day by day. They would wake up to discover something new about their bond. Alec could feel Magnus’s presence, everywhere he went. He could work out where he was through their bond.

_**It was nothing, I'm fine.** _

  
Alec was about to ask what Magnus was doing, when he saw Magnus. Well… he _saw_ what Magnus was _seeing_.

_**Are you playing a game at Simon’s?** _

  
_Yeah… they called me over for a game! He sounded so frantic on the phone and I thou- wait… how did you know that I was playing a game?_

  
_**I saw you.** _

_  
You saw me?_

_  
**I saw what you were seeing.** _

_  
What?! How?_

_  
**I don't know… I just wondered what you were doing right now and then I saw what you were seeing.** _

_  
Wow. Our bond is getting stronger and stronger._

  
“Alec! Hey!!” Izzy greeted and hugged Alec, stopping his conversation with Magnus.  
“Hey Izzy.” He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.

  
_I think… the more we have sex the stronger it gets!_

Alec could practically hear Magnus laughing and even though their conversation was in their mind, it still made Alec blush.  
_Now your blushing._

  
_**You saw that?** _

  
_No I just know you._

  
_**Oh. We will talk about this seeing thing later.** _

  
_Okay._

  
“So… is Simon keeping him distracted?” Izzy asked, smirking and sitting down on the sofa with Max, who was watching tv. “Yeah… he said Simon is showing him a new game… he sounded annoyed that Simon called him over for a game.” Alec chuckled and sat down next to Max. “But… just now… Izzy…I saw Magnus playing the game, as in: I saw what Magnus was seeing.”  
“So? That's just your soulmate bond right?” Izzy said, and Alec shook his head.  
“No. The other day, I was researching about the whole soulmate bond for a friend and…”  
“Wait a minute. You have a friend?” Izzy asked, smirking. Alec just glared at her because yes, he did have friends, thank you very much. “Okay continue.” She added once she saw her brothers well known bitch face glare. “Anyways… as I was saying…. I was researching and I couldn't find anything about feeling your soulmates presence. And Magnus and I started to feel the others soul, right after our first kiss and it said that before you… you know…” Izzy nodded, understanding that her brother meant sex. “Before you have _it_ … your relationship should be ordinary. Which ours weren't. And _after_ you've completed the whole process you will be able to have conversations through the mind. But not seeing what your soulmates seeing!” Izzy remained silent and just stared at her brother.  
“Alec, whatever this is, you need to talk to Magnus about it. Also… it probably means nothing. Your soulmate bond is just a stronger than most.” Izzy reassured. Alec nodded and tried to take comfort in Izzy’s words. “Yeah… your right. It's probably nothing…” Alec said. Izzy grabbed his hand and stood up. “Come on big brother… let's get the perfect ring.” Izzy said, and Alec was glad for the subject Change. He wasn't worried _exactly_ … he was just confused. He didn't know what this all meant. Without realising it, their bond had grown and it wasn't just a bond like any other couple had. They were practically one person? Alec had no idea what this meant and he knew he needed to talk to Magnus. But it would have to wait… because he had a proposal to prepare.

  
***  
After picking out the ring… Alec actually _rang_ Magnus -something they had stopped doing after their soulmate bond had completed. Magnus picked up on the second ring. “Hey.” He greeted.  
“Hey Mags. Be ready by 8… okay?” Alec rushed into the phone.  
“For what?” Magnus asked, and in the background Alec could hear Simon and Jordan cursing and laughing. “I'm taking you out tonight.” Alec said.  
“And where will you be taking me?” Magnus said, smiling into the phone.  
“You will see.” Alec replied and cut the call.

Alec was glad that Magnus hadn't suspected anything whilst he picked out the ring. Alec was worried that Magnus would accidentally see the ring through Alec and then the surprise would be ruined. But to stop that from happening Alec had to keep his emotions in check so Magnus wouldn't feel his excitement. Luckily it seemed to have worked.

  
Alec, Izzy and Max rushed to Izzy’s flat where Jace and Clary were waiting. They had gotten all of their friends and family into the little secret and Alec made them swear that they wouldn't tell Magnus, which they all happily agreed. “Did you get it?” Jace asked, as soon as the three Lightwood entered the flat door. Max nodded and Isabelle grinned from ear to ear. “The ring is beautiful and so… _Magnus_.” Alec couldn't help but agree with his sister. The ring represented Magnus in more ways than one. “We even got it personalised.” Max said, and Clary jumped up and down, excitedly.  
“Show us!” She exclaimed. And Alec took the ring out and held it out to Jace and Clary. Both Jace and Clary’s mouth dropped opened and Clary held her hands to her mouth. “Alec… It's beautiful. He will love it!” And Alec smiled and tried to stop his nerves from taking over.

 

They only had three hours to get everything ready, before Alec had to pick Magnus up. Alec didn't want a _cliché_ wedding proposal, that happened in a restaurant or something. No. Alec wanted something that was different and _theirs_. Alec drove to _their cliff_ where they had had their second date and with the help of his siblings and Clary, they set everything up as fast as they could.

  
***  
Magnus rushed home, since he had to get ready for his date with Alec, and once he got home, he found the flat empty. He had thought Alec would be home.  
_Where are you?_

_  
**On my way from Izzy’s. Where are you?**_

_  
Home. About to get ready._

_  
**Ok. I will be home soon.**_

  
Magnus quickly rushed to the bathroom to have a shower and make himself presentable. Because even though Magnus and Alec lived together, and Alec had seen Magnus in his worst clothes- which consisted of sweatpants and an old tank top- it didn't mean that Magnus couldn't dress up for his boyfriend. And anyway, he loved to dress up so it was a win a win situation. He quickly showered and walked into their room to choose his outfit. Whilst he was choosing Alec came home and called out to Magnus. “In the bedroom!” Magnus called back, and soon Alec was entering their bedroom door. “Hey.” Alec said, and he came closer to Magnus and slid his arms around Magnus’s naked waist. “Hi… how was your day?”  
“It was fun. I forgot how much I miss Max, and spending time with him today was amazing.” Alec replied, and nuzzled into Magnus’s neck. “I'm glad you had fun.” Magnus replied gently. They stood there for a few seconds just holding each other in the middle of the room. After a while, Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus’s half naked state. “How was your day?” Alec asked, and tried his best to hide his smirk.  
“It was good. Simon and I beat Jordan at his new game, and then Jordan and I beat Simon and had to suffer through his moodiness at losing.” Magnus chuckled and moved away from Alec. He moved towards the walk in wardrobe- which was huge, and Alec always made a joke about ending up in Narnia -and took out his shirt and his skinny jeans and then walked back out to find Alec sitting on the bed, texting on his phone. He looked up when Magnus walked back out. “So… where are we going tonight?” Magnus asked and dropped the towel that was around his waist. He smirked at Alec as Alec’s eyes roamed his naked body. “I… er… um…” Alec stuttered, then cleared his throat and focused back up to Magnus’s eyes.

At seeing the expression on Magnus’s face, Alec knew that Magnus was being a tease on purpose. “You little shit!” Alec said, and he got up and walked towards his soulmate, and kissed him with bruising force. Magnus moaned into their kiss and put his arms around Alec’s neck. Much to Magnus’s disappointment Alec broke the kiss to breathe and they both panted heavily. “You have no idea how much I love you.” Alec whispered, and Magnus’s heart fluttered, inside his chest. Magnus kissed Alec again, but this time the kiss was slow, and sensual. “ I love you too… so much.” Alec blushed, and Magnus knew that he wouldn never get tired of Alec’s adorable blush. “Get ready.” Alec whispered before kissing Magnus on his forehead and walking out of their bedroom, leaving Magnus alone, with a dopey smile on his face.


	10. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal  
> Wedding  
> And MORE FLUFF.
> 
>  
> 
> Cliffhanger???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter!!! I think this may be the longest I have written. And I'm sorry for a VERY late update but I had exams and I wanted to post it after my exams were over. WHICH THEY ARE SO WOOOHOOO!!! Anyways hope you guys enjoy all this fluffy feels!!!!

The drive to their cliff was in comfortable silence. Well… for Magnus it was comfortable. For Alec it wasn't, as he was too busy worrying about what he was about to do. The words “ _What if he says no?_ ” Were ringing inside his mind over and over again. He had to work extra hard to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself, so Magnus wouldn't find out about the surprise. Fortunately Magnus was too busy looking out of he window to notice Alec’s tense shoulders. 

Half way through the drive, Magnus guessed where they were going as he recognised the route. “We are going to our cliff!!” Magnus stated, excitedly. And Alec just smiled nervously at Magnus and nodded. “Y-yeah.” He stammered and cursed himself. Magnus gave him a funny look but didn't comment on Alec’s stammer. The closer they got to their destination, the more Alec’s heart started to thud, loud in his ears. He was pretty sure Magnus could hear it.  
They pulled into where they always parked the car, and Magnus stepped out and looked around. “Alec… This is....” Magnus trailed off. The cliff had always been a spacious area. There was an empty wide area which was now replaced by a giant gazebo with fairy lights on the roof and legs of the gazebo. In the middle of it was a white table for two, with food that was covered, keeping the heat in. The view from the cliff could be seen from behind the gazebo, which made the whole look even more beautiful. Magnus was too busy looking at his surroundings and he hadn't realised that Alec now stood by his side. “What do you think?” Alec asked, rubbing his sweaty hands on the back of his jeans.

  
“Alec. This is amazing!” Magnus beamed and turned to face Alec. “Why?” Magnus asked as he didn't know why Alec had gone all out for just a date. Alec smiled at him in answer and led him to the chairs. After Magnus sat down he looked up at Alec, questioningly as Alec still stood next to his chair. “Magnus. I love you so much. You are the one person that I can be myself around, and I know most people love someone because they make them a better person but that's not why I love you. I love you because you've always encouraged me to be myself.” Alec paused and took Magnus’s hands in his. Magnus who had guessed where this was going had tears in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to say something but fortunately he stayed quiet, letting Alec finish. “Magnus, when I first met you I was surprised that I had finally found you. After years of searching, hoping, wishing. I had finally found the body and soul that belonged to the eyes I had been seeing ever since I was a kid. And these past two years by your side have been the best two years of my life, and all I want is to carry on waking up to you. To carry on watching trashy tv in our pyjamas with you. To carry on spending time and simply loving you for the rest of my life. So…” Alec got down on one knee and pulled a small blue velvet box out of his pocket. By now Magnus was straight up crying, whilst he grinned from ear to ear. “Magnus Bane, will you do me the honour of marrying me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”

Magnus practically jumped into Alec’s arms nodding his head and repeating “yes” over and over again, until Alec got the hint and slid into Magnus’s ring finger.  
Magnus looked down at the ring, it was a a simple silver band, with a diamond embedded in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds. Magnus took his ring off to see the writing that was engraved inside. Aku cinta kamu.  
Magnus’s heart throbbed as he read the writing and the tears -which hadn't really left- returned. He slid the ring back onto his finger, before slamming back into Alec, with a bruising kiss. The force made Alec fall backwards, with Magnus on his chest, but they were too busy making love with their mouths to care. Their kiss was filled with passion, and love. Soon they broke apart for a much needed breath and they both chuckled, looking into each others eyes. “I love you so much.” Magnus whispered, and Alec blushed, because he would never not blush when Magnus confessed his love.

  
***

  
They both got up from the floor, and sat in their seats to eat the food that was set out for them. “So this is the reason why you were feeling nervous all day yesterday and today.” Magnus realised and Alec turned a deeper shade of red. He smiled sheepishly and combed his hand through the back of his head. “Yeah… I was scared that you would either find about this or that you would say no.” Alec admitted and Magnus took his hand and entwined it with his. “I've been waiting for you my whole life, I would have been crazy to say no.” Magnus said, and Alec smiled in gratitude. “So tell me, how do you do all this? I'm guessing a certain Lightwood female was in on it.” Magnus said, as he took a bite of his food. Alec mirrored his actions and nodded. “Yeah Izzy helped so did Jace, Clary and Simon.” Alec replied. Magnus’s eyes widened.

  
“Clary and Simon knew!?” He practically shrieked and Alec smirked and nodded.  
“Yup.” Alec said, dragging the ‘p’ out. “Simon was in charge of distracting you, whilst me and Izzy and Max went ring shopping.” As Alec explained Magnus’s eyes widened in realisation.  
“The new game.” Magnus stated. And Alec nodded.  
“It was all Izzy’s idea. She wanted to come with me to buy the ring, because she thought I would not buy an eligible one.” Alec said, whilst rolling his eyes. And Magnus’s eyebrows rose up in question. “But I chose that one!” Alec declared happily, showing his smugness. “I told Izzy, that I knew you better than she did, but she still argued that I didn't know anything about fashion… which I couldn't disagree with. But after choosing that one, Izzy agreed that it was the one. Meanwhile Jace and Clary were in charge of all this.” Alec finished pointing around at where they were sat.

  
Magnus just stared at his fiancé with a small smile playing on his lips. “Well… Im definitely impressed.” Magnus said, and Alec’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled at his fiancé.

  
***

  
After eating they sat by the edge of the cliff, looking out at the view. Magnus had his head on Alec’s shoulder and they both just sat in comfortable silence. “The first time I found this place was when I was 17.” Alec spoke, breaking the silence. Magnus looked up at him and patiently waited for him to continue. “With the whole Sebastian thing, and I just needed to get away from the city and the… noise. One day I couldn't take it anymore, my parents were pushing me to become a lawyer like them, my grades were getting lower and lower, and it's was just too much. So I just drove and drove until I accidentally came across this place.

The first time I came here, it was amazing. I felt so free. From my parents from school from… life. It was liberating.” Alec stopped talking and took a deep breath. “Since then I started to come here to paint, or listen to music or to just simply enjoy the silence. I didn't tell anyone about this place, and no one really asked where I went for hours and hours. But then Izzy had her heartbroken by a loser who she was so in love with. He wasn't her soulmate, and at the beginning of their relationship, neither of them cared. But he found his, and Izzy hadn't at the time so… I brought her here. I wanted this place to comfort her like it did for me. It worked and since then it kind of just became tradition I guess?” Alec paused and looked down at Magnus and smiled.

“I hadn't been to this place since I met you. Because there was no need to go to a place to make me forget the world, when I could go to the person.” When Magnus realised Alec was talking about him, he blushed and ducked his head. “Your welcome?” Magnus said, and Alec through his head back as he laughed, exposing his neck to Magnus.

  
They sat and talked about the wedding and their future and they didn't realise that they had stayed all night at their cliff, until they saw the sunrise. Instead of going home, they just sat and watched the sun peep hello. “I wish my mum was still alive for our wedding.” Magnus whispered and Alec turned his head away from the view and looked Magnus in the eyes. Alec didn't know what to say to that so he just put his arms around Magnus’s shoulders and brought him closer to hug him tightly, showing he was there for Magnus. Which Magnus was very grateful for.  
They eventually made their way home, and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

  
***

  
They decided to hold the wedding in six months time. Magnus and Izzy decided to take charge in organising everything. Alec had made Izzy promise to not go overboard but the promise was soon broken as the preparation begun. “I knew it! I just knew Izzy was going to do this!” Alec muttered to himself as he stepped into his and Magnus’s flat which was now covered with different types of flowers. There were flowers everywhere. “Magnus!” Alec whined and Magnus came sauntering in.

  
“What?” He asked Alec, innocently, with raised eyebrows. And Alec just gave him a look and pointed around him. When Magnus realised why Alec was complaining, he smiled sheepishly and walked closer to Alec. “Oh come on you know It's for our wedding. Don't you want it to be perfect?” Magnus said, and he pouted up at Alec, as he put his arms around his neck. Alec sighed, he could never resist his fiancé when he pouted, well, he could never resist his fiancé at all. “Fine.” Alec said reluctantly, causing Magnus to grin and peck Alec on the lips before letting go. Magnus didn't get very far, because Alec pulled him back in as he put his arms around Magnus’s waist, trapping him from going anywhere. “But you owe me.” Alec whispered seductively, into Magnus’s ear, making Magnus shiver. “W-what do you have in mind?” Magnus stuttered and Alec smirked. He loved making his fiancé flustered up to the point he stuttered. “Well… I was thinking…” Alec let his hands roam Magnus’s back until they rested on his bum.

“You and me… and…” he paused and brought his lips to Magnus’s so they were almost touching. “And less… clothes.” Alec let out a soft breath onto Magnus’s face then he bit his lip and looked into Magnus’s eyes, which had expanded with lust. Alec gave Magnus’s bum a squeeze and Magnus moaned and leaned forward to catch Alec’s lips. But Alec leaned back and smirked, his eyes shining with mischievousness. “But you need to sort out these flowers with Izzy right? And I need to finish my painting... so maybe later.” And with that he let go of Magnus and walked away to their bedroom. Leaving Magnus flustered and breathing heavily.

  
_Your evil_. Magnus said to Alec through their minds.

_**  
But you love me.** _

_  
No I don't_

_**  
Yeah you do** _

_  
Yeah… I do._

  
Magnus was slightly embarrassed when he realised that Alec’s teasing had got him semi hard. He decided to distract himself from his lower body by sorting out the flowers into different piles. Izzy had texted him that she was on her way, so he willed himself to calm down. He didn't want his future sister in law to see him with a boner.

He closed his eyes and willed his mind to think of something other than Alec. Think about… horses. _Horses_ … _yes_. _Think about petting a horse, combing_ _it's hair… seeing Alec_ _riding_ _one_ … wait what? His eyes flew open, but now that he had the image of Alec riding a horse in his mind, he couldn't get it out, which wasn't exactly helping his lower body part. He tried again… _okay get rid of the image of Alec out of your head and_ … _think about chores. Yes chores can be boring… right? Right! Chores… they are such a pain… when you have to clean the dishes or vacuum the carpets or when you see Alec wiping the table… naked_.

Magnus’s eyes flew open, once again but this time he heard a giggle from their bedroom. He slowly got up and walked to the bedroom and saw Alec had his eyes closed, smiling slightly. He didn't notice Magnus come in so Magnus walked up to him. “What are you doing!” Magnus suddenly said, right in Alec’s ear, making him jump and fall off of his chair. “I- I was… was meditating?” Alec’s voice turned high pitched at the end making his answer sound like a question. “Uh huh… mediating.” Magnus said, not believing a word. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Alec stand up. “And you wouldn't happen to know anything about certain images of you… entering my mind by any chance?” Magnus asked and Alec’s blush was the answer Magnus needed. “No… what no. Erm what images?” Alec denied and Magnus smirked.  
“Don't try to deny it… I know it was you.” Magnus said and Alec’s cheeks reddened. “So… how did you do it?” Magnus asked. Both of them had been realising that their soulmate bond was growing.

They still hadn't discussed about Alec _seeing_ what Magnus was _seeing_. With the proposal and the wedding preparations, they didn't have the time… and now this? Sending _images_ to each other mentally? That was new.

  
Magnus sat down onto the bed and Alec followed. They sat opposite each other, with their legs crossed, just staring at the other. “Okay… so I did send you those images of me.” Alec admitted sheepishly and Magnus resisted the urge of saying ‘HA!’ Really loudly. “But I sensed how you were trying so hard to think of boring things and I kind of just wanted to tease you further and I thought of an image of me riding a horse and kind of sent it to you. It was like… when we talk through our minds but this was like a picture version. Like instead of thinking of what to say I just sent you an image instead.” Magnus nodded his head in understanding. “I want to try.” He replied and Alec nodded.

Magnus closed his eyes and imagined himself in very tight boxer briefs and _sent_ it to Alec. Alec had closed his eyes and Magnus could see the exact moment Alec _received_ the image as the blood rushed to his cheek. Again. He opened his eyes and shot Magnus an annoyed look. “That isn't fair.” He said, and Magnus smiled innocently. “Why not? You did the same to me.” Magnus replied and Alec rolled his eyes. “Anyway… what about the seeing what the other is seeing?” Alec asked, changing the topic, before his body got too excited. Magnus noticed this and smiled but luckily didn't say anything.

“Okay let's try it.” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded. Alec turned around and faced the window. “So I just… wonder what your doing?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. Magnus closed his eyes and wondered what Alec was doing. But all he saw was the back of his eye lids. “It's not working.” Magnus said, and Alec turned around to face him again. “Maybe if I go out of the room? Because you know what I'm doing and where I am right now. Maybe it only works when we are far away?” Alec suggested. Magnus just shrugged in response.

  
Alec walked out of the room and walked into the spare bedroom, they had for when one of their friends were staying over. Alec decided to make the bed, from when Izzy had slept in, last night. His sister had stayed over last night as both her and Magnus had a late night deciding on the seating plan for the wedding. He was really into sorting the bed out that he completely forgot that Magnus was trying to see what he was seeing. So when Magnus’s voice came into his head suddenly he jumped and dropped the pillow on the floor.

  
_I did it! You are making the bed_.

  
Alec smiled at how excited his fiancé sounded.

 _  
This is so weird._ Alec replied _._

He put the pillows down onto the bed and walked back towards their bedroom.  
I know right. Magnus agreed.  
He walked in and saw Magnus laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Alec was about to speak up, when his mind filled with a _dripping_. _Wet. Shirtless. Magnus_. He practically moaned as he saw the image, and he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped on top of Magnus, who opened his eyes in surprise. “You drive me crazy.” Alec whispered and didn't give Magnus time to reply as he smashed his lips with Magnus’s. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and Magnus’s eyes closed, as he moaned loudly and pulled Alec closer by putting his arms around his neck.

  
It was a race to who could get the others clothes off first, which proved to be kind of hard as neither of them wanted to stop kissing. But in the end they managed. Alec still couldn't get the image of Magnus out of his head, so he sat up and pulled Magnus towards their ensuite bathroom. Magnus smirked at Alec but Alec ignored the smug look on his fiancé’s face and turned the shower on. As they waited for the water to warm up, Alec pushed Magnus towards the tiled wall, and attached his lips to the soft delicate skin of Magnus’s neck. Magnus moved his head to the side, giving more access to the younger male, which Alec bit into, in gratitude. Magnus’s eyes rolled back as the pleasure of having his neck ravished by his soulmate, consumed him. He pushed Alec back and dragged him into the warm water. As soon as the water hit them both, getting them wet Alec’s irises roamed Magnus’s body.

Like how a predator looked at his prey. “Am I making your fantasy come true?” Magnus teased and Alec just kissed him in reply. This wasn't their first time of having sex in the shower, but somehow it felt different, than all the other times. Magnus guessed it was probably because of their new found abilities of sending (dirty) images to one another. Which Magnus couldn't wait to try more of.

  
Alec broke the kiss and kissed down Magnus neck and chest, giving his nipples a soft nip before carrying on further downwards. He kissed down his thighs, completely ignoring his fiancé’s shaft, which made Magnus growl in frustration, and gently bit into Magnus’s inner thighs, making Magnus groan and lean back onto the shower wall. Alec had a thing about the soft skin of Magnus’s inner thighs. He loved making marks there, right next to his member. Magnus always thought it was Alec’s way of stating his claim. His way of marking Magnus in the most intimate place, where no one but them would see the love bites. After creating a few hickeys on each thigh, Alec finally took mercy on Magnus and gave his shaft a gently kitten lick, which Magnus moaned in response.

  
Magnus pulled away from Alec and made him stand up. He turned Alec around, and using the shower water to lube his fingers, he slid one into Alec, preparing him. One became two, them three, before Alec was moaning loudly and Magnus knew he was ready. Using the shower water, again, for lube he gently entered Alec in one thrust, making them both moan in unison. The shower filled with moans and groans as they both raced to finish.

  
Alec slumped against Magnus’s chest and Magnus manoeuvred them both under the shower water, before they both stepped out of the shower, and Magnus wrapped a towel around Alec, before wrapping it around himself. He gently smiled at Alec, and placed a soft kiss on the younger boys forehead, making Alec smile. One of the many, many things Alec loved about his soulmate was the forehead kisses Magnus always gave Alec after they had sex. It made Alec feel safe and secure, most importantly it made Alec feel loved.

  
They walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, but both boys flinched in surprise as they saw Izzy casually sitting on their bed, waiting for them with a grin on her face. “Are guys done with your… shower?” She asked, innocently and Alec blushed and looked down at the ground, before he realised he was half naked in front of his sister so he stepped behind his fiancé who wore an amused smirk. When he noticed Alec subtly moving behind him, his smile grew into a huge grin. “Yes Isabelle we most definitely are. Now if you will excuse us, your brother and I need to put some clothes on and rethink the decision we made about giving you a key to our apartment.” Magnus replied and Izzy’s smirk grew. “Don't take too long.” She replied and walked out of the room.

  
Alec let out a sigh of relief and he leaned his head on the back of Magnus’s shoulder. “Whose idea was it to give her a key anyway?” Alec asked, his voice muffled as he now had his face buried in Magnus’s neck. “Yours darling.” Magnus replied, and Alec groaned.

  
***

  
Time flew by as they prepared for the upcoming wedding. They only had a month to finish everything, which neither Magnus nor Izzy was worried about, as they had everything ready. Jace had been planning Alec’s bachelor party ever since he told him about proposing. So when it was finally the week where said party would happen he was beyond excited. He wanted to do something for Alec, that Alec would actually enjoy. He was his best man of course and his best friend from when they were kids, so he wanted to give Alec something that Alec wouldn't forget.

  
He knocked on the door, and was soon greeted by Magnus. Magnus’s bachelor party was the next day, so he was just in casual sweats and an old t-shirt he stole from Alec. “Come in.” Magnus stepped aside to let Jace in, who walked to the sofa and sat dow. A few seconds later Alec walked in. “Hey Jace.” He greeted and Jace stood up and embraced Alec in a hug. “Please please tell me there are no strippers.” Alec pleaded, his eyes wide. Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing and Jace just grinned. “No there are no strippers.” Jace said, and Alec visibly sighed in relief.

  
“So what is it?” Alec asked, and Jace just mimed the zipping his lips action, which caused Alec to roll his eyes. “Anyways… guess what?” Jace asked and Alec raised his eyebrows in question. “Clary and I finally completed our bond.” Jace grinned. Alec just grimaced and Magnus rolled his eyes. “I didn't need to hear that.” Magnus said. And Alec nodded. Jace rolled his eyes. “I'm telling you because of what you told me the other day… about your bond with Magnus?” Magnus turned to look at Alec. “What did you tell him about our bond?” He asked.

  
“That we can send images and see what the other is seeing.” Alec replied and Magnus nodded, he noticed the slight blush when Alec mentioned images and Magnus couldn't help but smirk. Ever since they had found out about their new ability, they both used it to send dirty images into the others head, which wasn't helpful when they were both at work or in a conversation with another person. “That's the thing though, me and Clary can't do that. And I asked Izzy and Simon and they said the same thing. Also we can't feel the others feelings like you guys can. So I asked Clary to search why your bond is different.” They all had sat down, Alec sat close to Magnus, needing his touch, and Magnus sensed this, so he put his arm around him and pulled Alec closer whilst Jace sat on the arm chair opposite them. “So we searched about your abilities and there is nothing about it. At all. Simon asked your friend Catrina, because since she is a doctor. We figured she would know. But… even she came with nothing. She said there is no such thing. Said that it's impossible to do what you guys can do.” Jace finished. Alec now gripped Magnus’s hand tightly. “So… w-what does that mean?” Alec whispered. Jace just shrugged in reply.

  
“Just that your bond is special?” Jace said, and Alec smiled a small smile at Magnus’s direction.  
“We are special?” He asked and Magnus returned his smile and leaned forward to rest his forehead with Alec’s. Jace sensing that the couple needed a moment, excused himself, claiming he needed to go to the bathroom.  
“I love you.” Magnus whispered. And Alec leaned forward and gently kissed his fiancé.  
“I love you. So much.” Alec replied, after he broke the kiss.  
Jace soon wandered back in and asked Alec if he was ready to go. Alec nodded and let go of Magnus, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door with Jace on his tail. _**Bye. We will**_ _talk about this later._ _ **Okay?**_

_  
Okay. Have fun darling._

  
***

  
“So… where are we going?” Asked Alec. They were in Jace’s car and the drive felt like hours, when in reality it had just been one hour. Truth is, he was feeling very angsty since he had separated from Magnus. All he wanted to do was be with him. Which was strange. “Do you remember as a kid, when we went to India as a school trip, back when we teenagers?” Jace said, and Alec nodded. “Remember when we went there was a group of friends celebrating their friend’s bachelor party in the Holi festival?” Jace's asked. And Alec nodded once again. “Remember what you said to me after seeing them?” Jace asked, and this time Alec’s eye lit up in realisation.  
“No way! You didn't!” Alec exclaimed, and Jace grinned and nodded his head.  
“I did.”  
After seeing the men having so much fun throwing paint and different coloured powder at one another, Alec had said to Jace that he wanted his bachelor party to be exactly like that. Of course at the time, it was just wishful thinking for a 15 year old boy. So now when it was actually coming true, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Jace actually remembered. He grinned before remembering their conversation from earlier. “Hey so about me and Magnus’s bond. Do you think it's weird?" Alec asked.

“Well… it's not the normal but I wouldn't say it's weird. But I wouldn't go around telling people about it.” Jace said, and Alec raised his eyebrows in questions.  
“Why not?” He asked and Jace shot a nervous glance towards Alec, before looking back onto the road. “Because some people might have a bad reaction to it or something.” Jace replied and Alec had to agree that it made sense. People didn't accept new things with open arms. “So how many people know about it?" Alec asked.

“Erm… there's me, Clary, Izzy and Simon.” Jace replied.  
“What about Cat?” Alec asked and Jace shuck his head.  
“No we didn't tell her we were asking for you two, we told her it was for a school project.” Jace replied and smirked to which Alec rolled his eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on Alec’s window, and that's when Alec realised that they had arrived. He got out of the car and looked around. They were in a huge field, where all his friends and family stood. There stood in a line, underneath two trees that held up a sign which read: Congratulations, were Clary, Simon, Raphael, his little brother Max, Izzy, his friends from school and work. Alec looked around in awe, everyone wore huge smiles and Alec couldn't help but smile back. Everyone had been told to wear white, since white was the best colour to stain. Alec had been told too, and at first he was curious, but after finding out about what Jace had planned, it all made sense. Alec looked around at his friends and family, and he couldn't help but miss Magnus. He knew that a bachelor party was supposed to be a separate thing, but after their conversation about their soulmate bond he really wanted Magnus to be there. As if reading his mind, everyone stepped aside and a figure walked towards Alec.

Magnus.

There stood Magnus dressed in white. _Surprise_! Magnus thought to Alec, and Alec’s whole face broke out into a huge grin. His eyes crinkled up and his perfect white teeth were all on show. It was a smile that Alec had reserved just for Magnus, without even realising it. He practically ran to his soulmate and Magnus just stood there, with his arms out. Alec thought it felt like those old romantic movies where the two protagonists who have been in love, but had been separated, and finally reunite. He reached Magnus and buried his face in Magnus’s neck, breathing in the scent that was uniquely _Magnus_. “I missed you.” Alec whispered. And he felt Magnus chuckle.  
“I missed you too. Even though it's only been an hour.” Magnus replied and Alec looked up at Magnus. “But it felt like so much more.” Alec said and Magnus nodded in agreement. It had felt like they had been apart for hours. But in reality it had only been an hour? How can that be? Alec wondered. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Alec asked and Magnus smirked in response. “I wanted to surprise you baby,” he replied and Alec shivered once he heard the word ‘baby.’

Alec loved it when Magnus used pet names. Of course if someone were to accuse Alec of this, he would straight up deny it. “Okay! Let's get this show on the road!” Jace’s voice boomed from loud speakers and everyone started to clap and cheer. The speakers then started to play loud pop music, before every one ran off in different directions to either run away from being splattered or to splatter someone. Magnus raised his eye brows in anticipation. “You better watch your back Lightwood, I am coming for you.” Magnus teased and Alec stepped closer in a taunting manner. “Is that so?” He asked and Magnus nodded before winking at Alec and running away. Alec was momentarily stunned, but before he could react and chase after his fiancé, Clary and Max had come up behind him and splattered him in big blobs of blue and orange paint.  
The day ended with all of Alec’s friends and family, covered from head to toe in different colours of paint, sat around a fire, that Jace had set up, eating melted marshmallows. Overall it was an amazing night.

  
***

  
The week before the wedding flew by. Magnus’s bachelor party came and went, and soon the couple found themselves on the day of their wedding. When Luke had found out about the wedding he offered the lake house he owned, to use for the wedding. It was perfect. Izzy and Magus had set the gardens (which were huge) to be set out in rows of seats, all facing where Magnus and Alec would meet and stand. The night before the wedding Izzy had dragged Alec away from Magnus and forced Alec to spend the night at her place, saying it was unlucky to see Magnus before he wedding. Alec had just rolled his eyes but obliged. He didn't want to get on Izzy’s bad side.

  
So as the morning came, he was really eager to see his fiancé -soon to be husband, even though they had texted a few times ( with an actual phone) and it had been less than 24 hours since Alec last saw his soulmate, it felt like so much longer.  
Alec was in one of the lake house rooms, getting ready. They both agreed that they wouldn't send each other pictures or try to see what the other is doing, mentally, as it would ruin the element of surprise and Izzy would be angry with them both. He was struggling with his tie, when the bedroom door opened behind him and Jace – his best man, walked in. “You ready?”

  
Alec turned and gave him a nod. “Can you help me with this?” Alec asked, pointing to his tie and Jace nodded before walking toward Alec and fixing the tie. “You nervous?” Jace looked up from what he was doing and into Alec’s eyes.  
“Yeah.” Alec breathes out.  
“Don't be.” Jace finishes with the tie and pats him on the shoulders. “Magnus loves you.” Alec nods, soaking in Jace’s words. “Yeah… Yeah I know… But it's just that –“  
“No buts. This is your day to be as mushy as you want.” Alec snickered and rolled his eyes. “And I promise I won't even gag about it, when you're being all sappy.” Alec raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He had made it into a thing, when ever he and Magnus would show a little PDA in front of Jace, they would start to hear gagging noises. But they both knew that Jace did it out of love. Alec was about to reply when Izzy pops her head into the room. “Alec! You look so handsome. But you are running late! Get your arse down there now!” Alec nods and walks out of the room and towards his soulmate.

  
***

  
Magnus was kind of freaking out. He hadn't seen Alec, in what felt like forever, and he really needed to see him. But he knew Izzy would probably have his head if he even tried to go near where Alec was getting ready – which was across the hall. So he just took in a few deep breaths and willed his nerves to go away. He went down to where everyone was gathering and walked up to the alter, with Raphael -his best man, behind him. As he reached the alter, everyone had quietened down and were sat smiling at Magnus. His eyes met Alec’s parents, who smiled at him and Magnus returned the gesture. He saw his family – Clary, Luke and Jocelyn all sitting in the crowd smiling up at him. Clary gave him the thumbs up and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle.

  
The music started, indicating that Alec was coming, and Magnus straightened up and smoothed his tuxedo. “Stop that. You look great.” Raphael whispered, from beside him. Magnus turned to look at him and gave him a tight smile. Soon Izzy walked in holding a cushion with the rings on it. She wore a long gold dress, that carried down to the floor. She looked beautiful, as her hair ran down her body in soft black waves. She stepped onto the alter, and winked at Magnus before taking her place next to where Alec would stand.

  
Soon enough Alec walked down the aisle, with Jace by his side. Magnus’s whole face lit up as he saw his soulmate. Alec looked absolutely exquisite. His black and white tuxedo shimmered as he walked closer to Magnus. At the sight of Alec, all his previous worries suddenly flew away, as he relaxed and realised that this is real, _this is mine_. Magnus thought. 

  
Alec reached Magnus and took Magnus’s hand. Jace stepped up and moved closer to Magnus. “Take care of him.” He whispered into Magnus’s ear and Magnus nodded, before Jace patted Alec on his shoulder and took his place beside Izzy. Alec swept his eyes all over Magnus, before meeting Magnus’s gaze again. “Hey.” He whispered. Magnus smile grew.  
“Hey,” Magnus replied. They kept staring into each other, with small smiles on their faces, before Magnus realised that they weren't alone. He cleared his throat, which brought Alec back to the real world, and he too cleared his throat and turned to look at Jem.

  
Jem was an old friend of Magnus’s and both Alec and Magnus wanted him to officiate their wedding. Jem smiled at the couple before officially starting their wedding. “We are gathered here today to join Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood in marriage. They have prepared their own wows so Alec? If you may start.” Jem nods at Alec and Alec smiles and takes out a pieces of paper, where he had written his wows.  
“Magnus. Meeting you was the happiest day of my life. All of my life I saw your eyes, the eyes that comforted me and kept me going. And the day I met you I felt a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder. Because I had finally found you. After years of searching, years of yearning to hold you and to hear your voice, I finally found you. Magnus you are my best friend, by partner, my soulmate. And I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly, the way you deserve, through the good and the bad. I promise to love and to cherish you and to always fight for you. For us.”

  
By the time Alec finished, Magnus was freely crying, with a huge grin on his face. Alec squeezed his hand, Magnus squeezed back. Jem turned to Magnus. “Magnus, your turn.”

  
“Alexander. You are my every reason, every hope, every dream that I have ever had. Alexander… I didn't fall in love with you. I _walked_ into love with you, with my eyes wide open, _choosing_ to take every step along the way. I promise to love you without condition, to laugh with you when you're happy, to support you when you are sad. To guide you when you ask for direction. Alec you are my happiness. My one true love. My best friend. My soulmate.”

  
Now it was Alec’s turn to cry, as his eyes were filled up with tears. He gave a wobbly smile to Magnus, which Magnus returned. “Isabelle, please step forward with the rings.” Jem said, and Izzy stepped forward. Alec took the ring he proposed to Magnus with and held Magnus’s hand out. “I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take you Magnus Bane to be my husband.” Alec slipped the ring onto Magnus’s finger before giving the finger a little kiss. Magnus smiled and took the ring off of the cushion and took Alec’s hand in his. “I, Magnus Bane, take you Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be my husband.” Magnus slid in Alec’s ring onto his finger. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.” Jem announced.

  
_Finally_. Magnus mentally said, and Alec’s laughter was swallowed up by Magnus’s lips.

  
***

  
The reception was beautiful. Both Izzy and Magnus had outdone themselves. Alec and Magnus mingled with their guests, before it was time for the married couple to have their first dance. Magnus led Alec onto the dance floor, and Alec rested his hands around Magnus’s waist, and Magnus’s arms went around Alec’s neck. “I love you.” Alec whispered, he gazed into Magnus’s eyes, with so much love, that Magnus found it impossible to look away. “And I love you.” Magnus replied.

  
They slowly danced around for a few more minutes before other couples joined them onto the dance floor. The music turned from slow to upbeat, and the dancing changed from sensual to upbeat. Alec excused himself from Magnus and went to get himself a drink. “Alec. We are very proud of you.” His mother and father approached him, and Maryse smiled, warmly, at her son. Whilst Robert patted Alec on the shoulder. “Thanks.” Alec replied.

  
After the brief chat with his parents, Alec decided to go find his soulmate. But Magnus wasn't where Alec had last seen him. He spotted Izzy and walked towards her. “Hey Iz? Have you seen Magnus?” He asked, and Izzy only giggled in reply.  
He was about to ask her what was so funny when the music changed again. He looked towards the stage, where the speakers were at, and he spotted Magnus standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand. “This song is for my beautiful husband,” Magnus said into the microphone.  
Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sure he knew that Magnus could sing, but he didn't know that Magnus had prepared a song to sing at their wedding. He walked closer to the stage and Magnus winked at Alec before clearing his throat and waiting for the music to start.

  
“You can be guided light.” Magnus sang into the microphone.

  
“Keep me company in the night.

  
That's all I need.

  
All I want.

Is for you to stay a little longer now.” Magnus stepped off of the stage and walked towards Alec. Who had tears shimmering in his eyes.

“With arms around me, like a border.”

Alec had started to walk towards Magnus too, and they both met in the middle. Alec reached for Magnus, and put his hands on Magnus’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on Magnus’s cheekbone.

“Like the air I breathe, I let you in.”

Magnus carried on singing, gazing right into Alec’s deep blue irises.

  
“Keep me warm underneath my skin.

Cause I’m giving into your touch.

  
I can never get enough.”

Magnus leaned into Alec’s hand, which was still caressing his cheek, and placed a soft kiss on Alec’s palm.

“Dive in deep into the ocean.”

  
Alec slowly leaned forward and kissed Magnus on the forehead as Magnus carried on singing.

  
“You can be my safety zone

  
Somewhere I can go and feel unknown.

  
That's all I need.

  
All I want.

  
Is to stay a little longer now.

  
Arms around me like a border.”

  
Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, who gladly opened his arms wider to embrace Magnus.

  
“Like an endless stream, you take me in.

  
To a place that I've never been.

  
Now I'm giving in to your touch.

  
I will never get enough.

  
Dive in deep into the ocean.”

  
Magnus finished the song, and Alec immediately leaned forward to crash his lips with Magnus’s, with so much force that Magnus stumbled backwards, almost falling over. They broke apart at the sound of whistling and clapping and also to breathe. “I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Alec whispered. And Magnus was stunned at the intensity in Alec’s eyes. “I love you too. So very much.” Magnus replied.

  
***

  
They climbed into Magnus’s car, after saying goodbye to everyone. Magnus looked over at Alec, and took his hand in his. “Ready?”  
“Yeah. Izzy packed everything for us to make it easier.” Alec replied. And Magnus chuckled.  
“I meant with this.” Magnus pulled their linked hands up, their wedding rings glimmering. “You know… married life.”  
“Oh. That.”  
“Yeah that little thing.” Magnus teased and Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Of course I'm ready.” Alec replied with no teasing tone to his voice. And Magnus leaned over to gently peck him on his lips, before smiling. “Good.”

  
They wanted to spend their wedding night in their flat, before heading off to their honeymoon. So they headed into the building, hand in hand. It wasn't until they were inside the flat, that Alec backed Magnus, until his back hit the door. “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today.” Alec whispered, and Magnus shook his head, and swallowing. “Well… You looked beautiful.” Alec carried on. He leaned forward and gently took Magnus’s lips in between his own. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out,” Alec still carried on, and Magnus moaned at Alec’s words, before kissing back with more urgency.

Magnus pushed Alec’s tuxedo jacket off of his shoulders and Alec did the same to Magnus, their lips not leaving each others. Alec placed his knee between Magnus’s legs, rubbing his knee with Magnus’s erection, making him moan into Alec’s mouth. Magnus jumped up and wrapped both his legs around Alec’s waist, which caught Alec by surprise but he quickly recovered and grabbed his thighs to keep Magnus from falling over. “I love you.” Magnus whispered, as they separated momentarily to breath.

  
Alec pushed away from the door, and carried his lover to their bedroom, all the while kissing. Magnus through his arms around Alec’s neck, and pulled his hair, making Alec groan. Before he met Magnus, Alec hadn't realise he had a hair being pulled kink. But being with Magnus changed that. Everything with Magnus just felt so _right_. Every touch, every kiss, every moan, was amplified as the married couple slowly took the others clothes off, their lips never separating.

  
“I love you too.” Alec replied. He pushed his husband until Magnus fell onto the bed. Magnus’s eyes were filled with lust and he smiled seductively at Alec. Alec then climbed on top of Magnus and kissed down his neck all the way to his collar bone. Magnus threw his head back and moaned. Every now and then Alec would give a playful nip, before soothing the skin with his tongue.  
Things escalated slowly, as they both didn't want to rush. So after they both were completely naked, the room filled with moans and groans, as they both made love to each other, and when they both finished, the name of their soulmate rolled off their tongues in satisfied chant.

  
***

  
Magnus pulled Alec into their attached bathroom, and set the bathtub with warm water. The tub was surrounded with scented candles, giving the whole bathroom a romantic look. They both climbed into the bathtub, with Alec’s back to Magnus’s chest. He lay his head on Magnus’s chest and closed his eyes. They both stayed silent, enjoying the peacefulness.

  
“Magnus?” Alec whispered, breaking their silence. Magnus hummed in acknowledgment. “What Jace said, the other day… about our bond being special. What does that mean for us?”

  
“Well… Jace was right, when he said we shouldn't go round telling people about this. Ever since I was young, I have experienced racism or people thinking they are superior to me, because of my background. Because they don't like something different to them. And our bond is different. They would think it unnatural, but I think it absolutely beautiful. We don't know why ours is stronger than most people's but we have to appreciate it anyway.” Magnus kissed the back of Alec’s ear lobe, making Alec shiver.  
“I think it's beautiful too.” Alec replied. “And also I love having you there, in my mind, and feeling your presence. It's comforting.” Magnus smiled at Alec’s words.  
“I will always be here with you,” Magnus whispered. Alec turned his head and kissed his husband.

  
***

  
That night they laid in their bed, with their legs entangled and Alec’s head on Magnus’s chest. Alec drew lazy patterns onto Magnus’s chest, as he listened to his steady heartbeat. Meanwhile Magnus twirled Alec’s hair around his fingers, before trailing his hand down Alec’s back and back into his hair again.  
“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, checking to see if his husband was awake.  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you happy?” Magnus asked and Alec turned his head to look up at Magnus.  
“Yes.” Alec smiled. “Are you?”  
“More than you know.” Magnus replied, before leaning in and kissing his soulmate goodnight.  
They soon fell asleep, cuddled up in each others love.

  
***

  
“Hey Izzy? We need to talk.” Jace grabbed Izzy’s arm, just as she was about to leave the wedding venue after the happy couple had gone home. “What's wrong?” She asked. Simon was stood next to her and he too noticed the worried look on Jace’s face. “We can't talk here. Let's go.” Izzy and Simon nodded, along with Clary who was stood next to Jace, and followed Jace into Jace’s car.

  
The drive to Jace’s flat was a silent one. After arriving, they all got out and walked into the flat. “Okay what is so big that it had to wait until we got here?” Izzy asked, crossing her arms around her chest. Jace looked at Clary, not sure how to tell Izzy and Simon. Clary, who already knew, gave her soulmate a soft sad smile. Jace sighed and sat down before speaking. “It's about Alec and Magnus.” Izzy raised her eyebrows, and sat down next to Jace. “What about them?” She asked.  
“Remember when I told you that their soulmate bond is stronger than any bond?” Jace asked. And both Izzy and Simon nodded. Izzy and Jace had talked about this before, and Alec had also mentioned this to her. “Well… remember that creep Sebastian?” Jace asked. And Izzy nodded again.  
“Well, a couple of days ago, Clary and I were at Takis, and we heard a guy, who was sitting behind us talking on the phone. He mentioned Alec and Magnus’s name. And their soulmate bond. He said that he would find them and bring them to who ever he was talking to.” Jace looked at the worried expression on Izzy and Simon’s face. “Iz. I think… Magnus and Alec… are in trouble. Also... I think the person on the other end of the phone was Sebastian." 

  
For a full whole two minutes or so, the room was silent. No body talked, no body even dared to breathe. Then Izzy felt a soft hand on her shoulder and when she looked back at Simon, he smiled at her reassuringly. “Why didn't you tell us this sooner?” Simon asked.  
Jace shook his head. “I wanted to, but everyone was busy with the wedding. And I didn't want to tell Alec or Magnus, because it would ruin their special day.”  
“Okay. We won't tell them now either. Let them enjoy their honeymoon in peace. After they come back… we will tell them. But in the meantime, we will try to figure out what is going on.” Izzy announced and everyone nodded in agreement. "But how did you know it was Sebastian?" Izzy asked. Jace shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just a hunch. I guess?" 

  
***

  
Alec and Magnus both hugged their family goodbye, before boarding the plane. “This is so exciting!” Magnus practically jumped up and down. Alec chuckled and threw his arm around his husbands shoulders. “Yeah baby. It's very exciting.” Alec replied.

  
Alec knew that Magnus wasn't excited about the place itself, he was excited about the fact that this would be the first holiday they would have together. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't excited himself.

  
They sat down in their seats, Magnus had pouted that he wanted the window seat, and Alec who couldn't deny his soulmate anything gave his window seat to Magnus. Who thanked him in a deep kiss. Which Alec thought was worth it in the end.  
They both sat and waited for the plane to take off, with their hands interlaced and hearts and minds knotted tightly together.

 

  
Little did they know there was a storm brewing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it worth the wait??? 
> 
> What was Jace talking about??  
> Who was the person talking about Alec and Magnus?  
> How is Sebastian involved??? 
> 
> All your answers shall be answered in the sequel!!!  
> Which will prolly be shorter than this.  
> Hope you enjoyed this story!!!  
> Let me know what you think of it and what your theories are in the comments below!!  
> Btw you guys have been AMAZING!!! Your comments and Kudos have been what's kept me writing so THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> PS: The song Magnus sang at the wedding is called...  
> Ocean- Mike Perry ft Shy Martin.   
> Check it out! It's an awesome song!!!


End file.
